


I Say (Arcana headcanons)

by IAmTheHero



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A freakishly large amount of Nevivon salts, ANIME SWORDS, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguments, Asra and Julian can reach falsetto, BEHOLD! Parenthood, Big Sisters, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Chandra - Freeform, Children, Cicero the stag, Cuddles, Did you know rabbits can cry?, Don't kill your brother-in-law, Drawing, Enjoy our dears as fungi, Eros - Freeform, Familiars, Faust - Freeform, Flower meanings, Flowers, Friends! - Freeform, Fungi, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hands, Hard of Hearing, Hearing Problems, Homemade Gifts, I don't condone this, I have an army of tags, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inanna - Freeform, Inward facing spoons, It's so sad., Julian breaks in, Julian is crying again, Lava fountain, Loneliness, Look at all these tags, Love Languages, Love Letters, Love Notes, Lucio is illiterate, Lucio is tone deaf, Magic enhancements, Malak - Freeform, Meanings, Melchior and Mercedes, Modern AU, Montag means Monday in German, Multi, Names, Nightmares, Nightmares suck, No coming out jokes, Noncanon maybe?, Now you sing, Now you're sick, Other, Ouch, Pain, Painting, Pepi - Freeform, Portia can project, Possibly fics, Post-Canon, Receptions, Singing, Singing: The Sequel, Sleeping Positions, Surprise Date, Surprise Party, The Letter, They're sick, Weddings, You have children now, achoo - Freeform, baby fever, big spoon, body swapping, but he tries, don't die, headcanons, i did it boys, idk yet, knife, little spoon, make ups, more music, sick, stuck in a closet, that's rough buddy, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheHero/pseuds/IAmTheHero
Summary: As the title says. Short headcanons for the Arcana. I might do fics later. I don't know yet. Rules for requesting are on the first chapter.Requests: Closed; gone rechargin'
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You, Portia Devorak/Reader, Portia Devorak/You, Valerius (The Arcana)/Reader, Valerius (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 346
Kudos: 243





	1. Sup?

**Author's Note:**

> Something I should note is that, while Lucio is technically still the count, it's more of an honorary position. Nadia and Valerius do most of the ruling around Vesuvia. It's actually an idea I got from Flowyen from this site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queue (updated 11/12/20)
> 
> Hiatus

Hello! Welcome to my Mind Palace. (Okay, it's more of a Mind Hole in the Ground. Sue me. (Please don't.)) I know y'all probably aren't here for small talk, though, so let's get right into the requests.

* * *

Rules:

I write for the Main Six + Valerius. I might expand later.

I don't do anything citrus-y. I'm basic. Buh dum ching. I do fluff, angst, platonic, etc., but no lemon or lime. Please don't push this.

I reserve the right to deny requests if I feel uncomfortable with it, but if that happens, I'll let you know and you can shoot off another request.

I demand souls in payment. Or internet cookies. Either's good.

* * *

With that out of the way. . . . Come at me, bro!


	2. Love Languages (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are five main love languages: physical touch, acts of service, quality time, words of affirmation, and gifts.

**Asra**

  * Primarily physical touch
  * He will cuddle you to oblivion
  * From casual touches on your arm to full on back hugs, he's almost always making contact.
  * Koala child
  * Secondarily acts of service
  * He is gone a fair amount of the time, but he does try to help around the shop when he's around.
  * Even when he isn't around, he'll bring back something the shop needs.
  * Some days after a day of court mage-ing, you come home to a suspiciously clean shop. Don't worry. It's just Asra again.



**Nadia**

  * Primarily gifts
  * Most of the time, she gives you stuff she found on a walk or while at the market.
  * She also loves to make things for you.
  * That weird circular thing that cleans your floor? She made it.
  * (You taped a knife to it and call it Stabberson.)
  * Secondarily quality time
  * Merely being in your presence calms her.
  * After a stressful day at court, she sneaks out to visit your shop.
  * Chances are she brings a treat for you.
  * You two chill in the kitchen, drinking whatever drink you feel like ingesting, and talk about your day.
  * She makes sure she has at least one free day to spend with you in some way.
  * (Note: shopping may not be the best idea lest you run out of room to put all her gifts.)
  * She's very fond of the beach.



**Julian**

  * Primarily words of affirmation
  * He needs to be told he's adequate, that he's doing a good job, that you love him.
  * Insecure as fork.
  * Also, because he's a thespian, expect flowery declarations of love at least once a day, occasionally once an hour.
  * He means it every time.
  * Secondarily physical touch
  * He loves to snuggle, and his long, lanky limbs allow him to easily trap you.
  * He's a cute, redheaded spider
  * He's shameless. Expect lots of PDA and Portia complaints.
  * "Ilya! My eyes!"
  * "It was a nose kiss!"
  * _"My EyEs!"_



**Muriel**

  * Primarily acts of service
  * My man went and cleaned the mess Inanna left in your shop (in Muriel's route).
  * He went out of his way to teach you to not immediately die in the forest.
  * If you clean his house, he gets heart eyes. Make breakfast? Marry the mountain man already!
  * Secondarily gifts
  * While he isn't much for material things, he loves little things.
  * He whittled you a rabbit. Eros hated it, but you kept it in your room.
  * No matter what you give him, he will love it. You can give him a pretty rock that reminded you of him, and he'll be delighted that you thought of him.



**Portia**

  * Primarily words of affirmation
  * Similarly to her dork of a brother, she requires verbal confirmation of your affection.
  * It's not that she doubts you, but she's very insecure. Less insecure now that the Devil is done with, but it's still a thing.
  * She appreciates you when you tell her straight up how you feel, and she tells you as much.
  * Secondarily acts of service
  * She loves to do things for you, and loves it when you do things for her.
  * Every night before bed, you give each other foot rubs.
  * She's not above stealthily doing your chores for you. It's becomes a competition between you two to see who can get the other's stuff done faster. (So, essentially, you just switched chores, but that's less fun.)



**Lucio**

  * Primarily physical touch
  * This man is physical affection personified.
  * Master of PDA.
  * Plus, being an intangible ghosty goatman didn't help. Now he's touch starved, too.
  * If he doesn't get at least an hour of cuddles in the morning, he will sulk and mope and be sad.
  * Give Goatman Cuddles 2020
  * Secondarily gifts
  * Who'da thunk this man likes giving stuff?
  * He will get you anything you want.
  * But if you buy him anything, he'll say he could've gotten it. He appreciates, but he doesn't understand why you would use your limited funds on him.
  * So the way to go is to make stuff for him. Unique, homemade items. Stuff you can't buy for any price.
  * The first time you do this, he's genuinely speechless. No one's ever MADE something for him before. He sheds a few discreet tears.
  * He tries to make stuff for you, too. Tries. But you love it anyway. There's a full wall shell full of stuff he's attempted to craft displayed proudly.



**Valerius**

  * Primarily quality time
  * Valerius is more ambiverted than anything else, though he leans more introverted, but if there's one person who drains him less than the others, it's you.
  * He's less dramatic than Lucio or Julian, so quiet days where you just read or walk together are common.
  * He hates nature but is willing to tolerate it if there's a place you want to go to. Just remind him to bring good shoes for the trip.
  * Secondarily physical touch
  * He's very reserved in public. Limited PDA.
  * Once you're in private, however, the game changes.
  * He loves it when you play with his hair while cuddling and spending time together.
  * He is not above using underhanded methods to get you to hold his hand, either.
  * "It's dark. Here. Hold my hand."
  * "I can make a light--"
  * "Hold my hand, witch."
  * "Well, since you asked so politely~" *smooch*
  * Valerius.exe is not responding.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Eros is your designated bunny rabbit familiar. Lemme know how much you wanna see of him, or if you even want to.


	3. Big or Little Spoon? (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big spoon? Little spoon? Inward facing spoons? Knife?!?!?!

**Asra**

  * Inward facing spoons
  * He loves to look you in the eyes while you cuddle.
  * It reminds him you're still with him.
  * If anyone is a spoon, it's Faust. She wraps around both of you.



**Nadia**

  * Big spoon
  * She needs to feel in control, some days more than others.
  * If your hair is long enough, she'll braid it no matter how awake or asleep you are.
  * You've woken up with incredibly intricate hairstyles before.



**Julian**

  * Usually big spoon
  * Imagine a weighted blanket. That is this man.
  * His long, lanky limbs cling to you like a spider monkey.
  * There are days when he needs to be the little spoon. He can take surprisingly small space when he puts his mind to it.



**Muriel**

  * Knife. I'm not kidding.
  * You thought the knife bit in the description was a joke? Nah.
  * He's really worried about accidentally crushing you despite sleeping like a corpse. It's actually kinda creepy.
  * He usually slept on his back anyway. Now he has someone to cuddle into his side or on his chest.
  * Inanna joins in frequently.



**Portia**

  * Little spoon
  * It stems from her childhood in Nevivon. She and Julian slept like that. It makes her feel safe.
  * She fits perfectly in your arms, and Pepi fits perfectly in hers.
  * Plus, you can sneakily attack her face and neck with kisses. 💋



**Lucio**

  * Kinda both?
  * For the first few months after the Devil incident, when he finally got his body back, he was adamantly the big spoon.
  * Also, he doesn't sleep with his prosthetic, so he usually sleeps on his left side, using his arm nub as your pillow.
  * He's been more willing to switch around now. In fact, though he'll never admit it, he kinda likes being the little spoon.



**Valerius**

  * Inward facing spoons
  * On the one hand, he needs to be held. On the other hand, he can't be restrained. Too many memories of hot chains holding him down. Temporary demonhood is traumatic.
  * Plus, you can boop him easier.
  * You always wake up with his hair in your mouth. Always.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to send me requests, my darlings. I don't bite. The worst I'll do is say no, but I'll let you do a different prompt.


	4. Weddings (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings. A time of celebration, love, and fun.
> 
> Requested by A. Wonder.

**Asra**

  * The two of you had a little private ceremony. You and Asra, obviously, with Aisha, Salim, Flamel, Chimes, Faust, and Eros in attendance.
  * The ceremony took place at the cave. The stone walls were alight, and the air practically sang for joy.
  * Asra wore his white shirt, buttoned up for once, with nice black pants, his typical boots, and a black satin vest left open. His hair was originally slicked back, but by the time things actually started, he'd run his hand through it so many times that it floofed. Faust acted as an emergency necktie, as he forgot to get one prior on account of nerves.
  * "I freely gave you my hand, my heart, and my love. Where you walk, I will be alongside you."
  * Faust snuck a snoot kiss.



**Nadia**

  * All the Satrinavas were invited. They insisted neither you or Nadia even raise so much as a finger to plan the celebration. This was fine. More time to spend together.
  * The ceremony was public and took place in the town square. The scene was barely recognizable.
  * Namar walked Nadia down the aisle. Her dress was stunning, various shades of purple and white silk and satin mixed to compliment her features. Her hair, styled in an elegant updo, was held up with a silver comb.
  * "I remember how you tripped over yourself to open the door for me the day we met. Your authenticity left me in awe. I swear to protect you and your happiness. You are my love, my one and only."
  * Without a doubt, Chandra shows up to preen your hair at some point.



**Julian**

  * Every single grandma from Nevivon showed up. They brought a fortune of salts as a wedding gift.
  * The actual ceremony was on the docks. The decorations were sparse as "there is no greater beauty than you by the sea, my dear".
  * Julian, the fashion disaster, went to Portia for help. Portia enlisted Mazelinka and Nadia. Together, they commissioned a suit of similar style to his Masquerade outfit. Feathers suit him.
  * Malak tried to fix his hair. He definitely has a black feather sticking out of his red locks.
  * "My dear, my darling, my love, my heart, you saw potential in a failure. You saw a future in heartbreak. I give to you my life."
  * He probably jumped into your arms, which almost undoubtably ended with you two going for a swim.



**Muriel**

  * Literally just you and him. Even Inanna and Eros weren't allowed.
  * You didn't actually know what was going on until he sank to his knees and held out a pendant he carved. Looking back, it was suspicious that he wore a shirt that day.
  * He held out a bouquet of forget-me-nots. His hands shook.
  * "I'm not good with words. Let's protect each other forever."
  * Asra made you two do a do over so he and the rest of the crew could celebrate with you, which Muriel reluctantly agreed to, but both of you remember the first one as the true wedding. But, hey, you got cake the second time around.



**Portia**

  * Mazelinka and Julian went all out on tradition. You had to complete an elaborate set of tasks (or pay up if you failed) to win the right to her hand. Julian even dressed in drag and makeup, a scary, scarring sight you will never unsee, to test your commitment.
  * Like with Julian, the grandmas showed up with salts. You're rich.
  * The wedding lasted three days in your neighborhood. The first day was the actual ceremony. Julian walked her down the aisle. He cried more than anyone else.
  * Portia's dress was puffy and white with intricate decorations embroidered on the fabric. Nadia commissioned it all the way from Prusekav, the Devoraks' homeland. Portia looked like a beautiful cloud. Pepi held the train, peeping the entire way.
  * "You brought magic to my life. You showed me a world I never dreamed possible."
  * The rest of the time was a massive celebration. There was dancing, singing, Julian dancing on tables, etc. It was fantastic.



**Lucio**

  * It's Lucio. If you want a small, quiet ceremony, he'll complain, but ultimately give in. Otherwise, all of Vesusvia is invited.
  * Either way, he's wearing a red suit (with dye not made from plague beetles) with hints of black and gold.
  * If the ceremony is open to the public, it will be the the coliseum. Where else can you fit a whole city state of people?
  * If it's more of a private affair, it take place at the Lazaret of all places. Since the defeat of the Devil and banishment of the demons (sans Volta; Volta is nice) the oppressive atmosphere has lifted. It's time to rebuild there.
  * The reception was even more fantastical than any Masquerade to date. So much cake. So many cookies.
  * Afterwards, once the guests went home and the staff began cleaning, Lucio took you to a familiar part of his wing where a music box was playing a familiar tune. With a goofy smile on his face, he asked for a dance.
  * "Remember that time I was a ghosty goatman? I still don't get why you helped me. I wouldn't've helped me. From my bottom of my heart, thank you for taking a chance on me. You're my hero."



**Valerius**

  * The wedding is a traditional Vesuvian wedding. As Vesuvia shares many similarities with ancient Rome, that is the type I based it off of.
  * The wedding takes place on June 12th, but Valerius and you actually exchanged betrothal rings and signed the marriage contract at the end of April. As weddings are forbidden in May, you waited an extra month.
  * Valerius wore a black and silver robe with the Hierophant pendant. Additionally, you both wore a belt with the Herculean knot tied on it.
  * Despite not having a great deal of actual, legitimate friends, ten people had to be witnesses to the marriage. Asra, Julian, Nadia, Portia, and, if you and Asra bother him enough, Muriel, showwd up. Valerius brought some of his most trusted servants.
  * After the ceremony, you went to his estate for the feast, as your shop probably couldn't fit everyone.
  * "I am aware that I am a difficult man to tolerate. I am arrogant, rude, and downright cruel at times, but never doubt my love for you, my light."



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this wasn't terrible. This was weirdly difficult for me, but I appreciated the challenge. Let me know what you thought. Peace out.


	5. When They Get Sick (HC Main six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets sick every now and then.
> 
> Requested by A. Wonder.

**Asra**

  * Asra travels a lot, so most of the time when he gets sick, you never know.
  * On the occasions he gets sick at home, he milks it as much as possible.
  * Runny nose? His brain oozes from his face. Fever? His flesh boils.
  * However, he adamantly sleeps on the floor during times of ill health. He refuses to get you sick. At least, that's when he's still coherent enough to make that decision.
  * If he's really sick, you give him and Faust the bed. He is a restless sleeper when sick, so unless you want to get a foot to the face, the floor is the superior option.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia has a weak immune system. Add that she is definitely far too stressed, and sickness is a monthly occurence.
  * For the most part, it's nothing too big. A cold here, a stomach bug there. She powers through her duties and spends the rest of the day in your office while you work.
  * When it is something serious, she still tries to do her tasks first. Don't let her. She'll get more sick.
  * You move your work to her room to allow for easy monitoring.
  * You wait on her hand and foot. Does she want a book? You bring a whole pile. Hungry? Have some soup fresh from the kitchens.



**Julian**

  * Definitely the most frustrating when sick because he refuses to admit he's sick for, like, the first day or two. Also, "Doctors can't get sick, my dear."
  * He avoids you like the plague. (Heh. Ironic.) You can't call him out on his bs if you can't find him!
  * You'll need Portia's help to lure him back to your shop. You will have to use magic to lock him inside, but it's for his own good.
  * At this point, he's probably exacerbated his symptoms exponentially. He's so out of it that convincing him to stay isn't hard.
  * He'll probably tell you a bunch of stories, but they won't make any sense. Nod and smile.



**Muriel**

  * Muriel has gotten sick literally three times in all the time you've known him, and every single time was from food poisoning.
  * No one gets sleep. Inanna paces. Eros tries to make her feel better. Muriel throws up every half hour. You work on getting him comfortable and cleaning the Trusty Bucket.
  * This is the only time sleep positions change. His head is elevated and rests on your chest. Trusty Bucket is in your lap. One hand plays with his hair while the other holds a book. If he can't sleep, you might as well make him comfortable.
  * His food poisoning lasts a day, maybe two if it was extremely bad. Should Asra be around, he'll take over shop duties, and Faust will hang around the hut.
  * This isn't to say he doesn't get sick from things not food related, but it happens very rarely, and the situation is fairly similar: no sleep, Trusty Bucket, books.



**Portia**

  * Portia usually catches on really quickly, and unlike Julian, isn't afraid to admit she's under the weather. If she can push through, she will. If she can't, oh well.
  * For smaller illnesses, she does chores around the house. You take on gardening (under her close supervision). After, you read, nap, or play games together.
  * If it's something serious, like the flu or pneumonia, she's confined to bed by your requests. A fair amount of potions, sent by Mazelinka, end up in her soup. Pepi will sit on Portia to make sure she doesn't leave.
  * Oh, and Julian. Julian shows up at some point to become a mother hen. So now Portia's got two people suffocating her.
  * Maybe Mazelinka makes an appearance to keep you and Julian at bay.
  * Nadia sends a card. She can't get close because, as mentioned earlier, she has a crappy immune system.



**Lucio**

  * Lucio has a Thing about sickness. The whole Red Plague turned him into a hypochondriac.
  * Lucio has one of the strongest immune systems of anyone you've ever met. Thankfully, actual sickness isn't common.
  * His Thing is so bad that he's had legit panic attacks about colds. Please, for his sanity, keep Julian on hand.
  * Nadia also sends him a get well soon card. They aren't married, nor are they on the best of terms, but she respects that he is genuinely trying to make amends.
  * Don't leave the room. He can't be alone. Not again. You made that mistake once, and a feverish Lucio wandered the palace for a solid two hours looking for you. You weren't gone for two hours, but no one could find him.



**Valerius**

  * Valerius, despite having a decent immune system, works himself so hard trying to fix his mistakes that it might as well not exist. He gets sick as often as Nadia.
  * You force him to stay home, even for just a cold. When he argues, cite Nadia's poor health. Even then, lock the windows and doors with magic.
  * If he isn't too sick, he can work from home. Don't try to stop him. The alternative is he sulks and gets drunk on wine.
  * If it's serious, get him to sleep. It shouldn't be too hard. This is the only time he openly asks for cuddles: when feverish out of his mind and half unconscious. How can you refuse?
  * He's the most likely to get you sick.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this prompt.


	6. When You're Sick (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets sick: part two.
> 
> Requested by A. Wonder.

**Asra**

  * Asra is a literal mother hen, even if it's just seasonal allergies.
  * A minor runny nose is enough for him to mummify you in bed and take over the shop himself while Faust relays information.
  * He wasn't here during the plague. He won't let you slip away.
  * If it's something serious, then he'll get magic involved. Muriel knows a bit about potioneering, too.
  * Honestly, he probably gets sick from you.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia can't be around you when you're sick. She sends Portia to take care of you instead.
  * She'll rush through her duties as effectively as possible. Afterwards, she sits outside your open door and reads to you.
  * If you're really sick, she hires the best doctors to come. Nazali and Julian are there.
  * At this point, your door has to stay closed. She sends gifts and love letters instead.



**Julian**

  * Never fear! Doctor Devorak is here! He knows exactly what to do.
  * He sends for Mazelinka's homemade remedies (cough magic potions cough). While you wait, he addresses the symptoms.
  * He may not be a classically trained doctor, but the plague taught him about sickness.
  * For serious illnesses, he wears his plague mask. It doesn't do anything, but he thinks it does.
  * Also, drama.
  * Chances are he also gets sick from you. He's too cuddly not to.



**Muriel**

  * Muriel, even though he doesn't get sick much, knows what to do.
  * Lots of bedrest, fluids, and stress free times.
  * He insists on sleeping on the floor. He doesn't want you to get too hot.
  * He still has a lot of work to do, so he leaves Inanna to keep an eye out while he does his stuff.
  * Inanna spends more time playing with Eros than anything else, but it's the thought that counts.



**Portia**

  * She knows you're sick before you do. Or, at least, before you admit defeat.
  * She has a dozen potions ready for you. Mazelinka taught her plenty.
  * Eros gets stressed when you're sick or injured, so she leaves Pepi to keep you company and takes him out on the town to distract him. It works well.
  * She'll let you do paperwork in bed so long as she can monitor.
  * If you're really sick, she calls Mazelinka and Julian. She needs experts.
  * Julian is probably minimal help with his leeches, but he makes a good pack mule for Mazelinka's supplies.
  * Mazelinka guides Portia through the steps. It's adorable.



**Lucio**

  * Did I mention Lucio has a Thing? He won't touch you with a twenty foot pole.
  * Instead, he'll stand in the doorway, telling all sorts of fantastical stories while Melchior and Mercedes cuddle. Eros acts as a messenger, hopping notes between you two.
  * If you're actually, legitimately, really sick, with something like bronchitis or pneumonia, his concern for you rises to beat his anxiety, but only just.
  * He wears a plague mask. Again, it doesn't do anything, but he thinks it does, and his immune system is still one of the best you've seen, so his chances of getting sick are fairly low.
  * He actually enters the room now, fluttering around like a distressed bird. He still distracts you with his amusing, half true stories. Occasionally, if you ask him to, he'll read for you.
  * I have a headcanon that Lucio is mostly illiterate, so the books are really easy, literally children's books, and he stutters through most of them, but it's the thought that counts.
  * He'll be sure to check up with a doctor after every visit, though. It's probably Julian. Be sure to give Julian a tip when you feel better.



**Valerius**

  * Valerius almost certainly got you sick. It was an accident. You get sick maybe every couple months because of him.
  * He feels personally responsible (even if yougot sick by some other way, he feels responsible). You ended up as collateral damage due to his carelessness. He must take action.
  * Nadia understands the situation. She sends you a get well soon card.
  * Valerius does all his work from home and sends it to court by his private courier, after which he spends the rest of the day with you.
  * Reading, playing games, cuddling, all available. He'll even let you win at chess (assuming you're as bad at it as I am. If you're good, then he'll honestly lose.)
  * Chances are, he works so hard to keep you happy that he gets sick again. At least you are miserable together.




	7. Nightmares (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything they've been through, nightmares are completely warranted.
> 
> Requested by A. Wonder.

**Asra**

  * Asra doesn't have nightmares as frequently anymore, but when he does, he can't function for most of the day.
  * It's always the same dream, or at least a variant of it.
  * It starts with the Argument. You refuse to leave. He refuses to stay. You both say nasty things.
  * Then your eyes turn red. Your veins become a vibrant crimson, visible beneath your skin. You cough blood. Before his very eyes, you crumble into ash and bones.
  * He can't sleep for the rest of the night. Instead, he states at you. You're alive.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia has the occasional nightmare. Rarely can she remember them, but there is one she intimately knows.
  * She runs through the streets of Vesuvia. Blood drips from every surface and pools in her footsteps. A tide of screams follows her.
  * ("Uh, but, not the screams of the dead, of course. No no, uh... wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and, and uh... and gout.")
  * Then a giant version of the Devil shows up. She usually wakes up at this point.
  * She lights a candle and goes straight to work. Sleep? Pah.
  * When you inevitably wake up, give her a shoulder massage. It'll relax her enough to maneuver her back to bed.



**Julian**

  * Julian's had nightmares for years before you met. He's survived shipwreck, Lucio, the plague, and now hanging. It's almost impressive. Impressively traumatic.
  * Nightmares are a weekly occurence. No two are exactly the same.
  * For the most part, his nightmares happen early in the morning, around four or five, so he doesn't bother to try for more sleep. Instead, he works.
  * He's pretty jumpy for the rest of the day, so you can tell when he had one. He may talk about it. He may not. But cuddles are a great solution. Don't you agree?



**Muriel**

  * Muriel is a deep sleeper, and his nightmares never wake him. It's easy for you to tell when he has one because you usually end up on the floor (nightmares are the only time he moves when asleep).
  * They've gotten less frequent, but they're still more frequent than either of you'd like.
  * The actual nightmares flip between gladiator days (except he has to kill you, Inanna, Eros, Asra, etc.) and a bunch of faceless people staring at him. Poor boy clearly has social anxiety.
  * Don't try to wake him. Let Inanna and Eros do that. Instead, make hot chocolate or something. You're in for a long talk.



**Portia**

  * Portia technically died. Sort of. At least, she should've. That's traumatic, right? Also, her estranged aunt betrayed her. I think those are nightmare worthy.
  * Sometimes Julian's raven anxiety demon is replaced with Taysa herself wielding a comically large sword with the effectiveness and grace an anime character. Sometimes the raven anxiety demon successfully kills you and Julian, leaving her alone again.
  * She had daily nightmares for the first few months, but it's probably a once or twice a month thing now.
  * When nightmares occur, she won't hesitate to wake you. You talk about it over a midnight snack, then cuddle.



**Lucio**

  * Lucio's whole life is a nightmare to be brutally honest.
  * He has a lot of nightmares, but he rarely actually remembers what they were about. It's almost a nightly thing.
  * The only nightmare he really remembers is watching Valdemar slowly carve you to pieces in the medical dungeon. He refused to leave you for a solid week.
  * He never intends to wake you up when he has a nightmare, but he clings to you in such a way that you can't exactly sleep. He doesn't talk about them, but don't believe him when he says he's fine and tries to deflect, nor should you give in to his whining or bargaining. Do not enable his bad habits.
  * Cuddling goes a long way with this one.



**Valerius**

  * Valerius has incredibly vivid nightmares. He remembers everything.
  * I've mentioned that temporary demonhood is traumatic. His dreams are full of death, specifically your excruciating demise.
  * When this happens, he always hesitates to wake you. You need your sleep, but you'll also be pissed if he deals with this alone.
  * You two talk about the nightmare over a drink (water, hot chocolate, tea, whatever, just don't let him near the wine). Usually this is enough for him to feel comfortable going back to bed.
  * If he still can't sleep, you read together. Chances are you'll drift off at some point. He doesn't mind.




	8. Modern Au (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite lads and lasses in the Modern AU
> 
> Requested by Toenail Collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 1000+ hits! Whoohoo! 💥

**Asra**

  * Honestly, I could definitely see him as a youtuber. He's a bit of a wild card in terms of content, but he does primarily snake and travel vlogs.
  * Faust is an albino ball python. She's extremely friendly, and is in every video, booping the camera with her snoot. Asra takes the time to add little thought and dialogue bubbles for her in post production.
  * You first met before he even started youtube. He was out and about with Faust, and, being an absolute snake lover, you dove into conversation. It was love at first meeting.
  * Even before you started dating, you appeared in his videos. It's hard not to when you're roommates. While some commenters absolutely hated you, most of his audience shipped it.
  * He drinks tea like water. I think he does it in canon, too.



**Nadia**

  * This darling is a mechanical engineer. Her parents immigrated from India soon after their marriage.
  * Her sisters are as follows: Nafizah, an author, Nazali, a brain surgeon, Navra, a sculptor, Nahara, a police officer, Nasmira, a lawyer, and Natiqa, owner of Prakran Pranks.
  * Nadia is also addicted to coffee. You may need to stage an intervention.
  * You almost certainly met in a coffee shop. The place was full, but there was an empty seat at your table, so she asked if she could sit. It became tradition.
  * Her family is very protective. What are your intentions with Nadia? Are you using her for her money? You better have a job, or else.
  * (Or else what? Perhaps it's best you never know.)
  * Should you pass their strict questioning, you're practically family, although every now and then, someone will ask when the wedding is.



**Julian**

  * Julian is a pediatrician, but he used to be a combat medic. He lost his eye due to shrapnel.
  * He and Portia were born in the USSR at the end of the Cold War. As soon as they were legally allowed, their parents immigrated out as fast as possible. Alas, a terrorist attack orphaned them. They were adopted by one Mazelinka, a former Marine.
  * Anyway, after he was honorably discharged, Julian studied pediatric medicine. He loves kids, probably more than he loves himself.
  * You met while going to school for dentistry. Enough classes overlapped for you to become familiar with each other. You kept in touch after graduation.
  * For a solid year, Portia watched you two dance around flirtatiously, but you were too oblivious to notice. She took it into her own hands.
  * I'm not going to say what she did, but it involved a horse mask, a Russian nesting doll, and a piñata. Make of that what you will.
  * You now own Devorak Doctor and Dentist, affectionately called D³.



**Muriel**

  * Muriel is a carpenter by trade. His adopted dad taught him most of what he need to know, and trade school gave him a piece of paper to show the world that he knows what he's doing.
  * He has a pet wolf dog, half wolf and half dog, named Inanna. She's adorable and loves belly rubs.
  * You met when he came to do some repairs to the hardwood floors of your shop. He didn't talk to you much. He thought he ruined his chance, but you called him back a week later to check on something else. And a week after that.
  * He started coming by of his own accord, asking for input on furniture designs and such.
  * You asked him out first. Muriel.exe has stopped responding.



**Portia**

  * She strikes me as a stay at home mom type. She's certainly the perfect mix of strong and kind. And that's a compliment!
  * Before you two married, she wanted to join the military like her big brother, Ilya.
  * She is an expert gardener and has a fabulous garden. She's won Best Garden in the county three years in a row.
  * She knows how to sew, and will be more than willing to teach you.
  * You met in a get together. Your mutual friend introduced you. You got along like a house on fire.
  * In your wedding pictures, she's the one carrying you. It's adorable.
  * There are four kids in the family. Portia always wanted a big family.
  * A few months after the wedding, Portia came across a soaking wet kitten on the side of the road. She kept her. That's how Pepi joined the family.
  * She's extremely active on her blog. She comments about social issues from as objective a viewpoint as possible. She criticizes bad police officers and justifies use of force when necessary.
  * She raises funds for the armed forces and local police agencies yearly, and has a bake sale for the food pantry every six months.
  * She's great.



**Lucio**

  * Okay, so I know the devs said Lucio would be a let's play youtuber, but picture this instead: an Olympic fencer.
  * 1) Sword fighting. Sure, it's not historically accurate like HEMA, but you still get to stab people.
  * 2) Fame. The Olympics are a pretty big thing in most parts of the world. Lucio loves to be the center of attention. It's perfect.
  * 3) Money. Olympic athletes get paid pretty well. So there.
  * Born and raised in New Jersey to German immigrants. His dad was an alcoholic. His mom was very strict.
  * He probably legally changed his name from Montag (because the German word for Monday doesn't sound too cool) to Lucio on his 18th birthday. Morga thinks he should've gotten a real job. (Personally, I think it's a real job, but whatever.)
  * You met at a pizza place. Pizza is great. He was very flirty the entire time.
  * Melchior and Mercedes technically proposed to you. They stole the ring from Lucio and gave it to you while he slept.
  * You guys have pizza from that restaurant on your wedding anniversary.



**Valerius**

  * Valerius is a lawyer. His family has ties to the mafia. Early in his career, he embraced them, but now he works on getting rid of them.
  * He's had a few scandals in his time, but nothing jail worthy. His main goal is to move past his past and be a better person.
  * He's invested funds into a few choice vineyards and wineries. He's almost always got a thing of wine with him. We may need an intervention.
  * You met during the height of his scandals, actually. You worked as a paralegal, one of the few that stayed with him.
  * When he asked why you chose to stay, your answer: "That was you a decade ago. I know you're different. You've changed. I see it in how you fight against the Devil and his mafia family. You put Valdemar, Vlastomil, and Vulgora in jail. Anyone who can't see this need glasses, and that's saying something from me." (I should've mentioned you have glasses here.)
  * Due to professionalism, neither of you even considered romance until you went to work for Nasmira Satrinava, a new defense attorney in need of experienced aid. Valerius actually recommended you. You and him still contacted each other frequently. Friend dates became a regular thing, which turned into date dates.
  * You did eventually have an intervention about his drinking habits.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun.
> 
> Don't forget to send request prompts. My brain is running out of ideas. Unless you want to know what kind of fungus our dears would be, send a request today.


	9. Eros (HC Main Six + Valerius + Familiars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros is adorable.
> 
> Requested, in part, by PrinceVAshe.

**Eros**

  * Eros is a brown rabbit. He is a breed called a continental giant rabbit. These buns are huge, easily growing to three feet long. He's three and a half feet long, and you get a workout carrying him around.
  * His name is the Greek term for romantic love.
  * He is a pretty chill rabbit. He gets along with most people and animals unless he thinks they pose a threat. He's the reason Julian has a scar on his leg now. (He's also the reason Julian doesn't break in anymore.)
  * If you live at the shop, the entire place is his playpen. He hops around as he pleases, searching out the many toys and snacks you hid.
  * If you live at the palace, he still roams around, often following Chandra, Mel and Merc, Pepi, or some combination of the four. His favorite place is the garden, where he noms on the grass. Who needs a lawnmower when you have him?



**Asra and Faust**

  * The first time you met, Eros despised Asra. He thought the snowy haired dude was a freeloader with ill intent. Also, Faust looked very hungry. He single-pawedly almost broke you up before you even got together.
  * When you figured out Eros was sabotaging things, you had a long talk. You then made him and Asra sit in a room together until they bonded.
  * Now, Eros loves Asra and his belly rubs.
  * It took a little longer for him to like Faust. Her unblinking eyes unnerved him, and she always looked hungry. It didn't help when she sneakily nommed his ear. He's gotten used to it, and he cuddles her when she's cold.



**Nadia and Chandra**

  * Nadia had never seen a rabbit as large as Eros before. To say she was surprised when you arrived at the palace dining room, a rabbit the size of a small child by your side, is an understatement.
  * She absolutely dotes on him. She brushes his fur, massages his paws, and gives him too many treats. You had to talk to her when he started gaining weight.
  * Chandra uses him as a perch and method of transportation.
  * She preens his fur all the time. She seems fascinated with his big ears.



**Julian and Malak**

  * They didn't get off to a great start. Eros almost took a chunk out of his leg. Julian hasn't broken in since.
  * While they don't exactly love each other, they tolerate one another. Julian won't be threatening or even think about hurting you. Eros won't bite him. It's slowly getting better.
  * Eros and Malak don't really like each other, either. Malak is too loud, steals his food, and pecks his ears.
  * Malak is trying to avenge Julian's honor. Eros just hits him away. He's substantially more massive than the bird.



**Muriel and Inanna**

  * Muriel and Eros have a mutual respect. Both will protect you to the death. Both will not tolerate anyone hurting you. Also, both are huge among their kinds.
  * Muriel carries Eros on his shoulders. Eros absolutely loves it.
  * Inanna sees him as a little brother. They run and play together, jumping in streams and chasing each other.
  * It isn't uncommon to see them napping together in a bit of sunshine.



**Portia and Pepi**

  * Portia is one of four people allowed to touch his paws, the others being you, Lucio, and Nadia. As there are seven people, that doesn't seem very special, but a lot of people have tried.
  * Eros snoozes on her chest, sleepily keeping guard. It's very cute.
  * Pepi follows him around, peeping. He doesn't mind, often waiting for her when she falls too far behind.
  * Eros chickens Pepi. The fuzzball keeps the kitty warm.



**Lucio, Melchior, and Mercedes**

  * Lucio absolutely adores Eros. He loves animals, and Eros is super cute. It took Eros a bit longer to warm up to the count.
  * Lucio has a similar problem as Nadia in accidentally fattening Eros. Just talk to him about it.
  * Mel and Merc were really confused at first. They're hunting dogs. Why weren't they allowed to hunt this giant morsel? They eventually got used to him, and now the three make mischief together.
  * Mel and Merc were a bad influence. Eros used to be such a clean bun. Now, more often than not, he's covered with mud and pomegranate juice. Shame.



**Valerius and Cicero**

  * For the longest time, there was a mutual disdain between Valerius and Eros. It wasn't until after the defeat of the Devil and Valerius worked on repairing the damage he'd done that any sort of relationship bloomed.
  * Valerius often talks to Eros. Eros never says anything, but it's still a comfort. If be mentions something big that concerns you, Eros may tell you, too.
  * Cicero is a stag. Valerius doesn't have a canon familiar, so here's one. Cicero and Eros often hang out together, just prancing/hopping around the estate or annoying people.
  * Eros thinks Cicero is a bit stuck up and often complains to you, but they're still bros.




	10. Fungi (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a threat that Toenail Collection persuaded me to do.

**Asra**

  * _Mycena interrupta_ , pixie's parasol (credit JJ Harrison)



**Nadia**

  * _Clavaria zollingeri_ , purple/magenta coral (credit Dan Molter)



**Julian**

  * _Polyporus squamosus_ , drayd's saddle (credit Dan Molter)



**Muriel**

  * _Lycoperdon umbrinum_ , umber-brown puffball (credit MichaelMaggs)



**Portia**

  * _Amantia muscaria_ , fly agaric (credit Bernard Spragg)



**Lucio**

  * _Clathrus archeri_ , devil's fingers (credit Bernard Spragg)



**Valerius**

  * _Podoscypha petalodes_ , wine glass fungus (credit Bernard Spragg)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a joke. Then I got genuinely invested. I think it turned out well.
> 
> Welcome to October, my dudes! It's almost time for free candy.
> 
> Photo credit to the photographers of these sites:
> 
> https://twistedsifter.com/2013/04/fascinating-fungi-around-the-world/  
> https://www.thephotoargus.com/weird-and-wonderful-fungi-pictures/


	11. You're Gone (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are invited a three month gathering in the Republic of Galbrada. What could go wrong?
> 
> Requested by Toenail Collection.

**Asra**

  * An invitation to the Galbradan Convention of Magic and Mysticality was a lifelong dream of yours, and it finally came true.
  * Asra helped you pack. He was almost more excited for you than you were.
  * You left Eros to keep an eye on the place. One final kiss, then you were off.
  * You and Asra talked every day through water portals. Some conversations were a quick "I'm alive, gotta go, I love you". Others lasted for hours as you updated each other on events.
  * He was used to extended periods of time by himself, so he was never too lonely. Also, bunny and snek cuddles.
  * You came back in the dead of night. The door was locked, so, in your tired mind, you figured the window was a good idea. Asra woke up at the sound of breaking glass. To say you were given a cold welcome is an understatement.
  * But, after you dried, the night was spent in a four way cuddle pile.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia may have pulled a few strings to land you an invitation, but you did earn it completely by your own merit. She just helped speed things along.
  * So when you ran into the dining hall, shrieking like a really happy banshee and jumping around, she already knew.  
She canceled everything for the rest of the day so that she may spend as much time with you before you leave. You have a great time wandering Vesusvia.
  * You leave Eros with Nadia. He doesn't do well on boats. You stall for time on the docks. You're almost left behind with how long you hug her.  
With you gone, she dives straight into overworking. Within the first week, she's grumpier than normal.
  * Then the Letter arrives.
  * It says something like this: "To my dearest Dia, I know you're stressing yourself out right now, so I left behind a little scavenger hunt for you. Find the letters. Read a few every day. The first clue is under your dresser. I love you~~~~~"
  * And so begins the hunt of the love letters left behind. It takes her a couple days to find all one hundred and twenty five letters (geez, when did you find the time to write them all?).
  * They're more like notes, actually, rather than letters, but the emotion seeped into the ink just the same.
  * You return to Nadia awaiting you on the docks. You embrace, smooch, and promptly fall asleep on the carriage ride home.



**Julian**

  * Julian doesn't understand a thing about magic except that he doesn't like it, but he's supportive anyway.
  * He tells you all sorts of stories from his pirate days while you pack. It doesn't help dispel any fear you may have about sailing.
  * Eros can't come, so you ask Julian if he's okay taking care of the rabbit. He insists they'll be fine. He fully intends on passing him over to Portia. Portia loves Eros.
  * Before you leave, he swoops you into a dramatic kiss. You almost fall in the water.
  * As soon as the trio make it home, Eros starts crying. It starts as whimpering and foot thumping. Julian doesn't notice, too busy thinking, but Malak does, and for the first time, the raven gently approaches him.
  * Julian only realizes something's wrong when he turns around and sees a giant brown bun with his face in his front paws and tears staining his fur, a raven gently poking around.
  * He panics. He doesn't know what to do. He offers a snack. Eros ignores it. He tries every idea that comes to mind, all in vain.
  * Finally, he picks up Eros and strokes his soft fur. The crying slowly dies down.
  * It's the first step in bonding.
  * You come home to your three boys a lot closer than when you left. Julian tackle hugs you into the bay.



**Muriel**

  * Despite his own fears and insecurities, Muriel encourages you to go. You deserve this.
  * He doesn't go with you to the docks, but he sends Inanna. You smooch his entire face before you leave. He's still a blushing mess when Inanna returns.
  * From the first day, he gets letters, occasionally two or three a day. He reads them to Eros, as some are addressed to the rabbit. Eros proceeds to chew on the edges.
  * Then, a month in, the letters simply stop. Muriel doesn't think much of it at first. After a week, two weeks, three weeks of nothing, he assumes the worst. You found someone else, or got tired of him, or his ~~curse~~ gift magically started working again. He resignes himself to that fact, and decides he has to return Eros. Asra is in town. The other magician will make sure you get your familiar.
  * But first, let Muriel cry into a confused rabbit's fur. Both Eros and Inanna try to make him feel better.
  * The next day, as he is preparing the trek to town, the mailman appears with a literal cart of letters just for Muriel. At least a hundred letters from you filled a crate. Turns out there was a storm that delayed the post, and all the letters you sent during that time collected together.
  * Muriel cries again, but they are happy tears.
  * He is waiting for you at the back of the crowd, a tall figure at the docks. He lifts you up in his hug.



**Portia**

  * Portia hugs you so much that your spine pops. She spends the next hour rubbing your back.
  * She's so excited! A magic convention!?! You'd better bring her back a souvenir!!!
  * She spends all night writing letters for you to read during your trip. She doesn't trust the postal service (for good reason; just read what happened to Muriel).
  * She's very tired when she sees you off, and when she's tired, she's very blushy. Give her a nice, solid kiss, and she'll turn as red as her hair. It's adorable.
  * She goes home and takes a nap with a giant bunny and smaller cat nigh.
  * While you're gone, she goes about her day like normal. She doesn't have time to feel lonely. She has rooms to clean, drinks to serve, and a garden to maintain. She practices the spells you taught her. It helps her feel close to you.
  * Late at night, she can't sleep. Eros and Pepi help, but they can't wrap their arms around her. It's not the same.
  * Every now and then, your face appears in her morning tea. You have until she drinks it to talk.
  * You return not a moment too soon. She returns to her home from work to a sleeping you on the couch, Pepi and Eros curled nearby. She carries you to bed.



**Lucio**

  * Lucio misses you before you're even gone. He's good at preemptively moping.
  * Before you leave, he stalls for time. Lots of kisses on your face, hands, hair. He will milk every second he can.
  * Straight up, he'd go with you if he wasn't banned from just about everywhere.
  * From the very first day, he's grumpy and mopey and sad. He misses you. He needs you. He complains to Mel, Merc, and Eros, who listen patiently.
  * You send a lot of letters. He asks Nadia to read them to him; she doesn't make fun of him for his illiteracy. He insists on writing his own responses. Unknown to him, Nadia checks the spelling before sending them.
  * Lucio tries his hand at magic. He knows a little bit, so it can't be that hard, right? He accidentally turns his entire room into a snowy field, and an ice block with the word "FOCUS" is on his bed.
  * You return home to a mess. He didn't bother to do his make up. Gasp! He attempts to make out on the docks in front of everyone. Think of the children!
  * He kept the ice block, though. You were so proud.



**Valerius**

  * Valerius doesn't get lonely. Or, at least, that's what he says as he literally pushes you on the ship. He'll be fine. Eros and Cicero will be fine. You'll be fine. "Enjoy yourself, witch."
  * Valerius gets very lonely, especially after being married to you. So you know what he does? He doesn't come home.
  * He practically lives in his office at the palace, sleeping with his work. _Eros and Cicero are fine,_ he justifies. _The servants love them._
  * Then he gets The Letter. You wrote it before you left, and you asked Portia to give it to Valerius should he fall into a workaholic state. It says the following:
  * "Valerius, go home right now, or I will sail right on back. It's not a threat. It's a promise. I love you~~~~~~~~"
  * Needless to say, he listened. You always followed up on your promises.
  * Eros is especially cuddly and gets fur everywhere. Even Cicero deigns to grace Valerius with his magnificent presence.
  * He actually feels better at home with the company. Weird how that works.
  * He's asleep when you come back. Nightmares are lame. Eros and Cicero are cuddled nearby. Join them.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. Hopefully this meets your expectations. Y'all deserve perfection, something I cannot provide, but I think this is sufficient.
> 
> So, I finally finished Nadia's route (I got distracted with Muriel halfway through, and I forgot I never finished hers). I love it.
> 
> !!!!!SPOILER WARNING YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!!!
> 
> I love how Valerius and Heirophant watch everything go down like it's a soap opera. I've never loved Valerius so much.


	12. Surprise Dates (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days, you just don't know what's gonna happen.
> 
> Requested by PrinceVAshe.

**Asra**

  * Asra sent you off on a long list of errands that should take you at least half of the day.
  * You jokingly asked who the real owner of the shop was, but you still went.
  * Faust tagged along. She was totally there to keep you company. No other ulterior motive whatsoever.
  * (She had one goal: stall as long as necessary.)
  * Meanwhile, Asra gathered an assortment of food and created a veritable food fortress in the shop. Magic was heavily involved. It's like a pillow fort but edible!
  * Alas, Faust was unable to stop you from returning too quickly, and she sent word back to him. He doubled his efforts.
  * As the doorknob turned, he slipped. A horrendous crash assaulted your ears.
  * From the middle of what was once a scrumptious sanctuary sat Asra, saturated with sauces and sweets. He awkwardly waved.
  * After cleaning him and the house, you saved enough baked goods to have a substantially smaller feast in a pillow fort. It was still fun, and you kept it up for a few days. Eros commandeered it during the night.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia plans things to death. She knew every little detail. She even had an itinerary.
  * As countess, she never really has a day off, so she rose extra early to finish as much as she could before noon.
  * You're confused when she strode into your office, took you by the hand, and literally waltzed on out. Don't ask questions.
  * First stop was the marketplace. Hopefully you leveled up your Speech skill to at least 50, otherwise you got one of everything. You brought up the fact that you simply don't have enough space to keep all her gifts.
  * That was a mistake. Construction will begin on Monday to increase the size of your room.
  * Second stop was the docks. She absolutely adores the sea, and even if you didn't want to swim, simply being there was nice.
  * The water was cooler than the Emerald Sea, but it wasn't uncomfortable. At the very least, if you won't swim, she walked in the surf.
  * If only cameras were a thing. The reflection of light surrounded her like a halo. A new nickname was born: Angel.
  * Third stop was dinner, just in the dining room. It was later than normal, so everyone else had eaten. Enjoy it. This won't happen often.



**Julian**

  * Honestly, Julian was probably a little tipsy when he decided two in the morning was a great time for a date.
  * He broke into the shop. Eros almost bit him until he realized it was just the red haired string bean.
  * Julian literally dragged you through the window. Said it was "more dramatic this way, like a forbidden romance, my dear". He gets like this when he's drunk.
  * You stopped by the Rowdy Raven, where Malak was flopped over a piece of bread. Poor bird ate too much.
  * Julian politely demanded the strongest drink on hand. You overrode his request in exchange for water. You needed all your wits about you to make sure he didn't hurt himself.
  * Upon leaving the establishment, Julian walked around town. It's a good thing you didn't drink because he almost fell into vampire eel infested canals way too many times.
  * Every time you saved him from a watery, eel-y grave, he went all thespian on you. He quoted some stage play and aimed a kiss at your lips. He made contact with your eye. Close enough.
  * By the time you reach the docks, he's started sobering up, and a mild headache made an appearance. The very first signs of dawn showed on the horizon. He leaned against you while the sun rose, and he probably fell asleep.
  * For once, neither of you ended up in the bay.



**Muriel**

  * Muriel knew a little place about a day's journey from Vesuvia. It was atop the short mountain - more of a tall hill really - to the west. There was a perfect view of the rising and setting sun, of the glimmering moon and stars, and of the city state itself. But he never brought it up. The shop needed someone to run it, after all.
  * Asra knows Muriel like he knows his own mind (and you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind!). Asra knew the spot in question, having travelled there before, so he ~~demanded~~ offered to take over fulltime shopkeep duties for a couple days.
  * That's how you, Muriel, Inanna, and Eros ended up on a road trip. The familiars ran ahead, play chasing each other and exploring the turf while you and Muriel walked along a leisurely pace.
  * Muriel insisted on carrying the supplies because he's a strong gentleman. That one crab by the docks raised him right. If you're lucky, maybe you can talk him into letting you carry a pouch of food, only if you have high charisma.
  * At one point, Eros ended up in a tree. He said Inanna shoved him up there, which she adamantly denied. Don't ask questions.
  * Upon reaching the spot, the sun was nearly gone. Both bunny and wolf snuggled up in a brown and black fur pile. Muriel set up the sleeping bags while you created dinner.
  * The view was exquisite. Vesuvia was a minature galaxy on the horizon with all her many, multicolored lights. You joked that you could see your house from there.
  * You and Muriel shared a bunch of stories about the constellations. Most of them were complete bs.
  * Muriel fell asleep first. You know this because he basically becomes a corpse. I've mentioned he sleeps like the dead.
  * I dare you to draw a mustache on his face. He'll literally never notice, but you can enjoy it at least.



**Portia**

  * Portia was finished with her work day when she came across you and a certain Lucio arguing about something.
  * ("No, Lucio, I can't just 'magic someone away'. That's called murder.")
  * Anyway, after the count stomped away, you sighed and looked absolutely exhausted. Portia decided right then and there that it was date night. She scooped you into her arms and skipped away.
  * She knew a place where one might receive delicious drinks and meals at a reasonable price: the Rowdy Raven. And, for once, Julian wasn't there, so you didn't have to deal with the Brother-in-law Stare.
  * Portia isn't a lightweight by any means, so if you drink alcohol, she completely drinks you under the table. If you don't, you still don't notice any difference.
  * Okay, so she's marginally more aggressive when drunk than normal, but she won a couple hundred coins in an arm wrestle, so it isn't all bad.
  * After a night out, you retreat back home. If you're drunk, you two end up on the couch. If you're sober, you end up on the floor. Because the floor is comfortable, and Portia has a thing against drunk her sleeping in bed.



**Lucio**

  * Literally every date by Lucio is a surprise, even to him. He's too spontaneous for his own good.
  * One lovely day as he walked through the palace halls thinking about the harvest festival, which he was responsible for planning, by the way, he spotted a wild you facedown on the floor. Scribbles of words filled the paper near your hand. He recognized "lava fountain" and "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"
  * So you were stressed then.
  * "What're you doing?"
  * "Dying."
  * "Not anymore." With that, he flipped you up over his non-spiky shoulder and creepily dragged your limp body away.
  * Lucio doesn't plan, so you spent the entire day wandering Vesuvia looking for things to do. His greatest power is deflection and distraction, so even if he couldn't solve the problem, at the very least, he could take off a bit of stress, even if for but a moment.
  * He ended up in a legitimate fist fight with a couple of criminals who didn't realize that he was the frigging count (like the gold arm wasn't obvious enough) and tried to mug you both. Lucio is a pugilist.
  * Expect an epic face battle every ten minutes or so. He loves your face.
  * (Face battle means kissing, by the way. I chose to make it sound epic.)
  * Whatever you do, don't go anywhere near the beach. He'll strip and jump in the bay, and he burns so easily. Avoid it at all costs, for future Lucio's sake.
  * Also, stay away from the Rowdy Raven. Drunk Lucio gets very tired and handsy, and it's incredibly difficult trying to drag him home.



**Valerius**

  * Dates? How dare you even suggest the consul partake in such plebeian activities. Outings with his spouse, on the other hand, are far more acceptable for a person of his status.
  * In all seriousness, Valerius doesn't actually know what a "date" is. He grew up with the terms "courting" and "outings", so while he's got the gist of it, with a different name, he doesn't understand that it's the same thing.
  * Valerius scheduled a day where neither of you would have any meetings to attend. For the first time in forever, you slept in. He always gets up at seven in the morning without fail, so he read in bed (how improper!) and played with your hair with a free hand. You panicked when you woke and saw that it was well past the time you were at the palace until he reminded you it was your day off.
  * He had carefully planned the entire day. Not as intently as Nadia, as no one can compete with her, but enough that he felt comfortable and ordered.
  * You honestly expected that he would go straight to paperwork after breakfast, as was typicalwhen he didn't have meetings. It was a surprise when he threw his cloak on and said you were going out.
  * The entire day was spent doing things you love. Do you love nature? He grumpily walked with you around the estate and in the woodland beyond. Books? There's a bookshop near the palace that you got lost in. You think it, you do it.
  * "Valerius, thank you for the wonderful date."
  * "I never gave you a date." (He's talking about the fruit.)
  * Confusion ensues. Maybe he'll finally learn the commoner's definition of date.




	13. Arguments and Make Up (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crucial part of any relationship is learning to deal with disagreements of all magnitudes.
> 
> Requested by Puppypower17.

**Asra**

  * You and Asra don't fight very often. The last time was The Argument that Shall Not be Mentioned.
  * When you do argue, it's not pretty.
  * You woke up far earlier than you wanted to. Asra was packing. You already had a headache, and Asra was stir crazy. It was a bad scenario all around.
  * You confronted him about it. Asra asked if he needed your permission to do everything. His snark and your temper generated into a full on shouting match.
  * "Fine then! Leave! Run away! That's the only thing you do well anyway."
  * Asra left, and you went back to bed, where you cried into Eros' fur until you fell asleep again.
  * When you got up, it was well past noon. Eros had wiggled free at some point and played around with some of his many toys.
  * Asra was gone.
  * A deep sense of guilt and regret sank into your very bones. You had to find him.
  * You closed the shop down and looked everywhere you thought he'd be: the docks, Mazelinka's, the Lazaret, the palace, Muriel's, and you even travelled all the way to Nopal, all for nothing. No one knew where he went. He simply vanished.
  * You couldn't keep the shop closed for too long, so you returned to an empty building with a rabbit trying desperately to make you happy again.
  * A couple of weeks passed before Asra showed his fluffy hair. Both of you looked absolutely awful. You welcomed him home with a hug.
  * He decided he'd take you along on his trips.



**Nadia**

  * Arguments rarely get out of simple disagreements, as Nadia has the patience of a saint. It doesn't stop her from being passive-aggressive, though.
  * You, Lucio, and Valerius were the designated planners for the upcoming Harvest Festival, and let me just say that any nightmare you've ever had pales in comparison to working with those two. They blew up little details into petty arguments, which you often had to play mediator to (and if you have a temper like mine, you probably contemplated double homicide a couple of times).
  * You were in charge of the lava fountain. It was the only idea all three of you agreed on, but it was a logistical and magical pain in the derriere. You only had time to think about it at night, so you went to bed later and later.
  * Then you had a breakthrough. You knew how everything would work, and you needed to write it down right now.
  * You didn't sleep at all.
  * Nadia showed up in your study around eight in the morning, disappointed. She told you to go to bed, and you told her to stop nagging you.
  * "Look. I'm your court magician and your spouse. I am an _adult_."
  * "Then you best start acting like one."
  * You fell asleep at your desk, and woke up when Nadia put a blanket over you. With your brief rise in consciousness, she guided you to the couch, where you refused to let her leave until she accepted your many apologies.
  * The lava fountain was a success.



**Julian**

  * Julian had a tendency to get hurt for just about anyone if he could help it. A pumpkin of death is rolling menacingly at a small child? He will take the blow. Someone is about to fall into the canal of eel-y death? He'll take their spot.
  * Speaking of, the latter problem is exactly what happened. He threw you out of the way of a vampire eel and recieved the bite himself.
  * See, the reason this was such a big deal is he no longer had the Hanged Man's gift. Therefore, he would have died had you, a magician with a fair amount of healing magic knowledge, not been there. Even so, he was still in critical condition.
  * You dragged him to Mazelinka's despite his barely coherent protests that he was fine. (He was clearly not fine.) She helped you get him settled in a bed and gently forced a healing potion in his hands for good measure.
  * Once he was strong enough to sit up, you tore into him. Honestly, it was less of an argument (argument implies he's fighting back) and more of an aggressive scolding with lots of tears. You started crying, then he cried because you were crying, then you cried even more.
  * "I swear, Ilyushka, if you die because of your own stupid, overly self-sacrificing self, I'll never forgive you."
  * Cuddling will solve most of it, but there's still a fair amount of talking to do.



**Muriel**

  * Muriel's still in the process of getting used to you giving him stuff, so when you showed up at his hut one day with an intricately carved stone bear, his brain had to restart.
  * Where did you get it? How much did it cost?
  * You got it in the market for his birthday. He doesn't need to know the cost.
  * Then it cost too much.
  * And thus begins the argument. Buying home a scarf and eel on a stick is one thing. Spending a fair amount of food money on a stone sculpture for him is just irresponsible.
  * "For goodness sake, it's my money and your birthday. Just accept it."
  * Eventually, Muriel just caved. He knew there was no way he'd talk you out of this. But he brought you food to make up for what you spent.
  * He just doesn't like conflict, even after the whole thing with the Devil. It's so bad that he'll apologize even when you're the one in the wrong. Please help him learn that fighting isn't always bad in a relationship, so long as you can work through it in a healthy way.
  * Although, perhaps you should give him a heads up next time.



**Portia**

  * Portia has a bit of a temper, and it was only worsened by listening to a foreign diplomat slander you before the entire court for your "less than perfect bloodline".
  * You saw the look on her face and used magic to spill the drinks she carried all over her, then took the opportunity to drag her from the room to calm her.
  * She was not thrilled. At all. For fairly obvious reasons.
  * For starters, some nobody ("Duchess Tatsukite, sweet") dared to defame you in front of both your peers. No one does that and gets away with it.
  * Then you ruined Portia's dress! You made her look like a clumsy fool in front of everyone! How could you?
  * Tears welled up in her eyes. You felt like a complete jerk. Even if you had good intentions, you still were in the wrong. So you told her to sit down and wait for just a minute.
  * You walked back in the meeting with the duchess still drawling on about something and straight up interrupted her.
  * "Countess, Ms Portia appears to have taken ill. While it's not serious, might I ask to monitor the situation?"
  * "Of course. In fact, spare no expense. Do whatever you think is necessary for her recovery." (She understood the subtext.)
  * You drew a bath in the swimming pool and magic-ed the stains out of her clothes while she soaked. You then proceeded to cannonball in.
  * You still deserve an earful for your antics. Don't try to swim away.



**Lucio**

  * Squabbles are a daily, almost hourly, occurence. They're rarely about anything of substance that you hold a grudge about. Simple problems, like he only got 59 minutes of cuddles instead of an hour, or he promised to save you the last cookie but only left half. Legitimate issues are actually pretty rare.
  * Now, we all know that Lucio is a classless son of a monkey, and he flirts like it, too. Chances are he used some stupid pick up line to catch your attention to begin with. "Well, here I am. What are your other two wishes?"
  * Alas, old habits die hard. It was a small party, barely a gathering by Lucio's standards. No matter what you called it, well over thirty people were in attendance.
  * You were at the snack table, consuming, when you noticed a certain count dramatically retelling an old tale. Nothing amiss.
  * And then you noticed the lady practically leaning on him. She was clearly intoxicated, as her slurred speech and clumsy movements could not hide behind the copious amount of makeup caked on her face. That, or she was really good at acting.
  * Now, you aren't possessive. Possessiveness in relationships is bad, no matter how much pop culture romanticizes it. But the sight of someone almost literally drooling on your man while he preened under the attention stirred something in your breast. You had to act. (Am I dramatic yet?)
  * You bodily moved between them and, with the help of magic because Lucio will not move unless he wants to move, fled from the ballroom to a private spot. He couldn't see the problem. Talking escalated to yelling, which he responded with an equal amount of volume, and eventually you just gave up. You can't reason with him when you're both upset. So you left.
  * The party, I mean. Not the palace. You just retreated to your office and locked every entrance, but not before Merc, Mel, and Eros wiggled in.
  * The next morning, you emerged for breakfast to spy a snoozing Lucio on the other side. Rather than wake him, you put a blanket over him. Further discussion can wait a little longer.



**Valerius**

  * Valerius is dark chocolate. He's an acquired taste and more on the bitter side with a soft, hidden sweetness. Some days, the bitter is all the more potent.
  * After the third night of sleeping alone, you had enough. Valerius was still alive - you saw him in meetings often enough to know that - but he was in a paricularly bad workaholic mood. You determined to bring him home if it killed you.
  * The door to his office was shut and locked. You opened it with magic because you could. Valerius slept on his desk, his face and fingers smudged with ink stains. He was clearly exhausted.
  * Naturally, you woke him up.
  * You almost felt bad. One of his eyes was closed slightly more than the other, and he hissed at the sunlight oozing into the room.
  * "You know, if I'd've known you'd sleep with your work more than me, I'd've thought a little harder about marrying you."
  * (You don't actually mean that, and he knows it.)
  * Valerius is a proud grape. He has a hard time being in the wrong. He generated excuses that you'd heard a thousand times before. Excuses that, while true, failed to fill the hole in your chest and the spot in bed.
  * It just so happens the Nadia was passing by because deus ex machina. She overheard the two of you bickering. She popped her head in, commanded both you and him to take a day off, and disappeared.
  * This left a tired boy who wished he was drunk and a you more than willing to take advantage of such good fortune in the form of cuddling and napping.
  * His workaholic issues are a repeating point of contention in this relationship. Straight yelling will do nothing. This is a war of atrition.
  * Eros took a spot on Valerius' legs so he couldn't escape.
  * Cicero tried to join the cuddle pile in as dignified a manner as possible.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this, but I worry that i made some of our dears a bit OOC. Lemme know what you think.
> 
> Edit: I completely changed Lucio's. It was bothering me.


	14. They Sing (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing time! :D

**Asra**

  * Asra is a first tenor, but he has a wicked falsetto.
  * He sings all the time. Lullabies Aisha sang, random tunes he picked up over his travels, stuff like that.
  * He isn't the best singer in the world, but he can hold a tune.



**Nadia**

  * She's got quite a range from second soprano to high bass.
  * She rarely sings in front of anyone, including you. She's very self-conscious about it.
  * She is classically trained by the best music teachers in Prakra.



**Julian**

  * Bass. His voice can get so low that you feel it more than hear it. He can also do falsetto.
  * Will have falsetto singing competitions with Asra. It is both amusing and painful.
  * He knows a lot of songs, and often switches between them at random times to create a bizarre cacophony of lines and tunes that simply don't mix.



**Muriel**

  * Second tenor to bass range.
  * He has a rather gravelly voice, and that reflects in his singing, which he rarely ever does.
  * He knew literally one song when you first met. If you teach him more, you may occasionally come across him humming what he learned, and every now and then, he might even sing.



**Portia**

  * Alto, both first and second.
  * What she lacks in range, she makes up for in volume. She is natural at projecting.
  * She is amazing at runs (rapid transition from a high/low note to a low/high; you've probably heard them without realizing it).



**Lucio**

  * He typically starts songs as a baritone or tenor, but can reach as high as first alto.
  * Unfortunately, he is tone deaf, which quickly ended his career as a bard. Thankfully, mercenary world required less musical prowess. He has a nice voice, but as he literally cannot properly perceive pitches, it's fairly difficult to sing well.
  * However, he can play the recorder. He learned to play when he became count, and now he duets woodwind and voice with you.



**Valerius**

  * Valerius is primarily baritone, but he can reach bass and second tenor when his voice is warm.
  * Singing is one of the few things he actually boasts about. It is a very noble and sophisticated talent, after all.
  * If you sing a lot, you'll infect him with your peasant songs and music. This just means you can duet, even if he acts like it's the worst thing in the world.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some short headcanons for my children. I've not been feeling great lately (it's allergy season, and it takes a lot out of me), so bear with me.


	15. Stuck in a Closet (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did this even happen? Come on, man.
> 
> Requested by Toenail Collection.

**Asra**

  * So here's the situation: you two were stuck in a closet that was magically sealed for twenty four hours. Who thought this was a good idea?
  * The good news is that it was empty, so you aren't knocking things over in darkness.
  * Bad news was there's no food in there, and you've learned not to magic in things you plan to consume; it tastes like disappointment.
  * Even if there was food, I wouldn't trust it. It'd probably be as old as Vesuvia.
  * (Imagine Valdemar shows up and finds that one sandwich he lost a thousand years ago. But I'm getting off topic. I'm great at tangents!)
  * Asra fell asleep within the first ten minutes. Running away from the problem is his specialty. (But we love him.)
  * You lost your mind first, mostly because Asra was too asleep to be bothered. The only solution I have is to join him.
  * If you had any arguments prior to this, you had plenty of time to deal with them.
  * Eros and Faust didn't even notice. They were chilling at the palace with Nadia.
  * Julian rescued you. He was concerned that the shop never opened, so he did the logical thing and broke in.
  * Look, I get that you're hungry, but don't eat the door. It's not worth it.
  * 2/10, would not recommend.



**Nadia**

  * So, you were looking for something in your shop when the door to the closet slammed and locked shut by some supernatural force. You were stuck.
  * Eros was confused and tried to dig you out. Send him to Mazelinka's. You can trust her to keep an eye on the darling, and he won't hurt himself in a rescue attempt.
  * Nadia spent a solid four hours trying to puzzle her way out of the problem. You just stood by, providing light like a magic flashlight and sending love and encouraging messages.
  * When she finally threw in the towel, you provided refreshments. No, you didn't summon food - we established this is a bad idea - but you it was in your bag. Plus it's better than a door.
  * She asked you to teach her a bit of magic. You taught her how to create different colors light. A rave began.
  * The door opened by itself.
  * The courtiers and Lucio honestly could've done worst. Only a quarter of the city was on fire.
  * No/10, never again.



**Julian**

  * You couldn't see it, but his eyebrow was doing the thing. It wiggled about in a way that you couldn't take seriously.
  * But since you couldn't see it, you took him seriously.
  * Eros was right in there with you. He decided to take a nap. Malak, on the other hand, feasted from your cupboards before he passed out on your table.
  * You made it a habit to pack sustenance for Julian. This is good, as he would have starved without your forethought.
  * He asked you to teach him a bit more magic. You obliged, and he almost set the whole place on fire.
  * Thankfully, you knew a spell that cleared the air.
  * (If only you knew a spell to defy the demands of a deity who collects keratin.)
  * The rest of the time, you told a bunch of stories and snoozed.
  * Eros randomly screamed at some point. It almost gave you a heart attack.
  * 6/10, would be higher if he hadn't almost killed you.



**Muriel**

  * Well, first off, he had a panic attack. Tall man doesn't like small spaces.
  * For the record, his hut isn't small, and he can leave anytime he wants to. Not the case here.
  * I headcanon he has cleithrophobia, which is similar to claustrophobia, but still very different. Basically, fear of being trapped. I have once again created a tangent.
  * So, anyway, there were two options: you could both stand, in which you would be squished into a pancake on the wall, or you could both sit, in which you would have to be in his lap
  * But hey, he can't have a panic attack if he's too busy being embarrassed.
  * (Please don't listen to me. I'm not a doctor.)
  * You talked most of the time about the stupidest things in an attempt to make him laugh. It worked some of the time.
  * Inanna and Eros sat outside the door, occasionally adding to the conversation. They made Muriel laugh more than you, but it wasn't a competition.
  * 0/10, please cease.



**Portia**

  * For the first hour, you two were fine simply telling stories and cuddling.
  * And then you got bored, conveniently around the same time.
  * Most of the time was spent coming up with clever escape plans that failed because there is literally a collector of toenails forcing you to stay in the room for 24 hours.
  * At least you got to exercise your creativity.
  * How much do you want to bet that Pepi and Eros found a way in after the door was locked? Because that happened.
  * Eros brought some food with him. He's a very polite rabbit.
  * At some point, you played stupid little games like charades and ISpy.
  * "I spy something dark."
  * "My soul?"
  * 9/10, not too bad, but bring more food next time.



**Lucio**

  * I guarantee he instigated this. He probably sliced his feet open for this mysterious fella I've mentioned and asked for this to happen.
  * He doesn't really think ahead.
  * It was fun for twenty minutes. A sort of twenty minutes in heaven thing.
  * And then it became 23 hours and 40 minutes in hell really fast.
  * "I'm bored."
  * "Stop talking to me."
  * "(Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame)."
  * "This is literally all your fault."
  * You got him talking about his adventures. Even if his stories are JoJo's Bizarre Adventures level of stupid, they're entertaining, and it stopped him from complaining for a bit.
  * And if you dare fall asleep at all during this, he woke you up to suffer together.
  * Meanwhile, Mercedes, Melchior, and Eros basically had the run of the place. But nothing terribly important was broken. Just your sanity.
  * 2/10, because it wasn't bad for the first bit.



**Valerius**

  * The real question is how you even got Valerius in such a confined space to begin with.
  * Honestly, it wasn't too bad. It just so happened that you ended up in the food storage. Out of everyone else, you two were in the most fortunate of scenarios.
  * Unfortunately for Valerius, there was no wine, a bitter irony as he was the one who talked you into dedicating space for food.
  * Valerius has trust issues in regards to magic (hence him referring to you as 'witch'), so when you explained the situation as "Some magical barrier that I can't bypass", he may have panicked a little bit.
  * Honestly, he wasn't bad company. You summoned your paperwork (easier to do than food), created a light, and worked for most of it.
  * I guarantee he used the "It's dark, witch. Hold my hand" line. Even if the light was right there, he used it. Just go along.
  * Eros and Cicero were too busy frolicking to notice anything amiss. You're occasionally gone for days at a time. Nothing out of the ordinary.
  * 8.5/10, would do again.




	16. Self Destructive Tendencies (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop it. Get some help. (I had to do it for the meme.)
> 
> Everyone is self destructive at one point or another. It's usually unintentional.
> 
> Requested by PrinceVAshe.

Note: I'm just going to say right now, if you are intentionally engaging in self destructive behavior, be it physical or emotional, please get help. No one will judge you. These headcanons will be based around unintentional self destructive tendencies. I do not condone either.

**Asra**

  * You pull your hair to the point of pain. You've permanently lost more than a few chunks.
  * He knew about it when you first met. You had a question based around your problem. The Sun gave him a very straightforward answer.
  * He found a cool looking bandana for you to wrap around your head. It protects your hair from you and hides the bald spots.
  * He thought cutting your hair very short would be a good way to prevent you from pulling it out, but that's up to you. He loves you with long, short, and no hair.



**Nadia**

  * You drink a little too much. And by a little, I mean you're almost always drunk.
  * Now, Nadia isn't one to discourage alcohol, but when you drink it more often than water, she knew there's a problem.
  * She confronted you about her concerns. She will never force you to do anything, just as you should do the same.
  * You're now in Alcoholics Anonymous. Funnily enough, Valerius is also there. Wonder why. You pretend to not know one another.



**Julian**

  * You constantly put yourself down. It's almost annoying. (Honestly, same.)
  * Julian has the same problem. More often than not, you'd try to outdo one another by portraying yourself as the worst human in the known and unknown universe. These occasionally turned into all out arguments.
  * Then you had an idea: instead of pulling yourselves down, build each other up.
  * When one of you says "I'm the worst", the one will say "You're the best", and it turns into a discussion about why the other is the best. Positive thinking for the win.



**Muriel**

  * You scratch your arms.
  * So, Muriel came home one day with some mushrooms to see you practically flaying your skin. This is the only time to date he has ever raised his voice at you.
  * He immediately apologized. You didn't deserve that. (You told him he didn't deserve to have a heart attack because of you, but he elected to ignore that.)
  * He wrapped your arms in far more bandages than were necessary. It's become a habit, actually, and now rare are the days where your arms are bare.



**Portia**

  * You are a major procrastinator to the point where you make Lucio look productive. It drives everyone nuts, especially you.
  * Portia is a tough love sort of gal when she needs to be, and when she saw you reading a book instead of reviewing some court magician paper things, she sprung into action.
  * Now, I won't tell you what she did, but needless to say, it motivated you to finishing your work. And it gave you nightmares for a week.
  * (Portia felt so bad.)
  * This isn't something a one time scare can fix, though, and you both knew it. She decided to start sitting with you while you worked, encouraging you to finish.
  * She's more than willing to listen to you if you need her to.



**Lucio**

  * This is dark, but you tend to be suicidal. At least, you make a lot of jokes about death.
  * Lucio is also a self destructive manchild. Self-pity, cutting himself for drama, and excessive risk taking.
  * This is a match made in hell.
  * See, Lucio is incredibly terrified of the concept of death, so when he heard you joke so casually about you ending yourself, he got legitimately mad.
  * He gently squished your face in his hands and told you to stop. It's one of maybe three times he actually looked serious.
  * You brought up his own behavior. He didn't take it well.
  * You act as checks for each other. When Lucio is about to do something incredibly stupid, even for him, you stop him. When your jokes sounds less like jokes and more like promises, he steps in. This is one of the few things he'll ever take responsibility for.



**Valerius**

  * You bite and pick your nails and the skin around said bits of keratin. You don't even do it because you're stressed most of the time. You just get bored.
  * Valerius noticed the second he met you (as you offered your hand in a friendly shake), but he didn't really care until he was freed from his deal.
  * On your first official day as court magician, he gave you a pair of silk gloves to "help you look more like your station".
  * He will hold your hand in public if it helps you not bite your fingers off.
  * Whenever you make your fingertips bleed, he'll be there to bandage it up. He'll be incredibly annoyed, but he'll still do it.
  * He will do just about anything to help you (sans another deal with the Devil). If you need therapy, he'll find the best.




	17. Their Birthday (Hc Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their birthday comes around, what do y'all do?

**Asra**

  * For starters, you were probably at Nopal.
  * Asra spent most of the morning sleepily cuddling you, Faust, and Eros. Getting out of his octopus grip was a chore.
  * You made breakfast for him so he didn't have to get up. His birthday was the one day he can be lazy without you nagging.
  * There weren't any real big celebrations. Asra rathered spend the day with you alone.
  * I guess the familiars joined in, too.
  * It's a day of primarily snuggling with some walks on the sandy sandpit.
  * Nadia, Muriel, and Portia sent presents. Julian added his name to Portia's.
  * There was a cake, but you didn't let Asra cook it. It always turns out salty.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia hosted a small party with her closest friends and family, and I guess Lucio tagged along. It lasted the entire day.
  * You know the short tale about the beach party? That's basically what y'all do.
  * Her parents could not show up, but they made up for it with gifts and heartfelt letters.
  * After the party, you shared a nice, relaxing bath. There were lots of bubbles for you to make bubble beards from.
  * You spent time together in the gardens, enjoying the oasis of nature in the city. Nadia tried to plan a park, but you stopped her. No work allowed.



**Julian**

  * You, Portia, and Mazelinka were planning his birthday for months. Raven boy deserved the best, and it was a hard year, given that he kind of died.
  * After almost a year of saving every coin you could, you finally had enough to buy him a special little something.
  * You woke up more excited than Julian. For him, it felt like just another day, but now he was old. (A five year old said he was old, and never are five year olds wrong.)
  * You dragged him to the docks to reveal his gift: a sloop. He couldn't believe his eye.
  * The four of you spent the day sailing around the bay.



**Muriel**

  * Muriel actually doesn't know when his birthday is. He's never bothered to celebrate it, either. To say you were disappointed when you heard is an understatement.
  * You schemed with Asra and Nadia to plan the perfect birthday celebration. Portia joined in, and even Julian got involved.
  * You were working on getting Muriel's social tolerance up, so you figured the six of you was party enough.
  * Asra was on distraction duty. Everyone else was in charge of decorating the hut. You bribed Inanna's silence with a fresh cow bone.
  * Muriel almost cried when he came back to a surprise party, but not from fear. He will never admit that he had fun.



**Portia**

  * Portia wanted to meet your family for a long time, and her birthday was right around the corner, so why not mix both together?
  * The Republic of Galbrada is very strict on immigration, and obtaining the proper paperwork was a pain in the derriere, but it was well worth it.
  * You arrived in your hometown a week before her birthday. Your family was incredibly warm and welcoming; they hadn't heard from you in far too long. They adopted Portia into the family on sight.
  * Upon learning that of Portia's birthday, preparations began. They refused to take no for an answer.
  * You gave her your gift. You openly admitted that it was cheesy, but you wanted your family to be with you when you did it.
  * You proposed.
  * (She said yes.)



**Lucio**

  * We all know about the Masquerade. That is certainly his biggest birthday celebration, although it has turned into a pro-trade negotiation party.
  * Lucio would absolutely love to just spend the whole day in bed, but he still had a job to do with the final touches for the Masquerade.
  * You gave him your gift early so he know you remembered. It's hard to forget his birthday.
  * During the actual Masquerade, you were inseparable. Sure, there were occasional boring, work related talks with foreign diplomats that had to happen, but most of the night was dancing and drinking. Maybe too much drinking in Lucio's case.
  * Once you determined he was thoroughly hammered, you excused yourself from the party and put him to bed, a task easier said than done. You had to cuddle him until he slept.
  * It was a nice day.



**Valerius**

  * Valerius doesn't really celebrate his birthday. It's just another day of marching closer to death, another day he could spend fixing his mistakes.
  * You didn't actually know it was his birthday until the day of when Nadia gave her best wishes. At that point, it was too late to get, make, or do anything. At least, on the actual day.
  * The day after was a different story.
  * You took the day off and spent it gathering items for a little surprise party. If Valerius refused to celebrate willingly, then you decided to make him.
  * He came home to a heart attack. The entire house was filled with gaudy decorations and a cake large enough to feed Vesuvia twice.
  * But then he saw your face, and you looked so happy that he gave in.
  * Similarly to Muriel, he will die before he admits he had fun.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since I started this little adventure, and I'm at 100 kudos and 2500ish hits. This is a day of celebration! 🎂
> 
> Also, guess who has a bacterial infection because of masks on top of allergies? Me!!!! :D
> 
> (But I'm fine. Really, I am. I refuse to miss a day!)


	18. Bouquet Flower (Hc Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bouquets of flowers for our dears.
> 
> Requested by VanillaHorizon.

**Asra**

  * Pink aster - patience, love of new things, wistfulness for what could have been



(Credit, Keikona)

**Nadia**

  * Iris - royalty, wisdom, admiration, courage



(Credit, Pixabay)

**Julian**

  * Sunflower - adoration, unconditional love, the sun



(Credit, Pixabay)

**Muriel**

  * Gladiolus - (typically given to gladiators), faithfulness, integrity, infatuation/deep admiration



(Credit information unavailable)

**Portia**

  * Daisy - purity, innocence, motherhood



(Credit, iStock/Getty Images)

**Lucio**

  * Nasturtium - victory in battle, patriotism, optimism, sociability



(Credit, ClatieK)

**Valerius**

  * Bird of paradise - freedom, magnificence, regality, faithfulness



(Credit information unavaliable)


	19. Body Swap (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a spell goes horribly wrong, what can one do?
> 
> Requested by Destrena

**Asra**

  * You were in the middle of creating a spell to keep dust from accumulating in the shop while you and Asra traveled. Asra popped in with some fresh made bread and surprised you. A flash. A groan. And you were body swapped.
  * Asra was remarkably chill about all of this. He knew some people who could help.
  * Aisha, Salim, and Muriel came to help. Muriel was little help, as his magical knowledge was exclusively in runes. Oddly enough, one of Salim's old friends had done something similar before. It would wear off eventually.
  * The next week was weird. The shop was closed, and you both had to stay inside to prevent curious people from asking why you seemed strange.
  * Muriel came to visit a couple of times. He brought some "get back to your bodies soon" flowers.
  * One morning, when you were cooking up breakfast, you switched back. This was a problem as Asra, in your body, was dead asleep prior to the fixing. Get to the kitchen to treat the inevitable concussion.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia still got headaches, and as a good spouse and court magician, you worked on combining a couple healing spells to provide longer relief. Unfortunately, this resulted in you staying up the entire night.
  * When you failed to attend the first meeting of the day, Nadia grew concerned and went to your office right as the spell imploded on itself.
  * Portia was the first victim. She went to help Nadia stand only for you, in Nadia's body and voice, to say "I'm fine. Help Dia." Confusion.
  * Needless to say, meetings were cancelled until further notice, if for no other reason than to prevent a lot more future headaches.
  * Asra came with his alchemist parents. Salim, having seen this before, said it should fade away in a week.
  * For what she lacked in meetings, Nadia made up in paperwork. She overworked herself almost as bad as you do. You reminded her that she was screwing up your body.
  * You switched back while asleep, which was far less traumatic than you expected.



**Julian**

  * Julian was curious about magic, so he _borrowed_ a couple of your books for further study. As he attempted to fix a piece of furniture he totally broke on purpose (no correlation to his sudden interest in the arcane arts whatsoever), you walked in. "The fu-"
  * Boom!
  * You woke to your voice screaming, but you weren't doing anything. Cracking your eyes open, you witnessed your body running around like a headless chicken.
  * Poor Julian didn't know what happened. An explosion of color, and suddenly his body was on the ground. He honestly thought he killed you both.
  * Asra wasn't around. He and his parents were in Zadith.
  * Nadia gave you some time off to handle this. You were basically useless anyway, as Julian's magic was incredibly atrophied like a never used muscle. Because that's exactly what it was.
  * It's really strange to see Julian's facial expressions on your body. Also, he's now far shorter than he used to be. You gave him a couple of black eyes. And you broke his nose. On the same doorframe.
  * If you don't drink, he'll respect that, but you won't have a fun time as his body goes through withdrawls. He's not an alcoholic, per se. Just borderline addicted.
  * The switch couldn't have come soon enough. It happened right as he was dancing on a table, just your luck.



**Muriel**

  * You were always curious about runes, so you asked Muriel to teach you. He agreed. You were very curious, and accidentally set off a chain reaction of natural magic that caused you to switch bodies.
  * The first thing you noticed is how nice it was to finally be taller than him. He didn't seem to mind the height change, either. It was easier to hide behind you. Behind yourself? Gah!
  * You gave yourself a concussion within ten minutes. I'm impressed. I excepted you to give yourself (Muriel?!?!?!) brain damage far quicker.
  * There was plenty of experimenting with magic. His magic was slow and methodical and felt like playing in mud. Your magic was quick and took little prodding to build up, resembling tongues of flame.
  * You switched as you were falling from a tree. Poor Muriel had to deal with the consequences of your actions.



**Portia**

  * Around the time of the Masquerade, you noticed Portia looked exhausted more often than normal. You took care of house chores as often as possible, but it did little to help. This called for drastic measures.
  * You worked on developing a spell to summon a little helper for her at will. As you began to cast it the first time, she came and hugged you. A fine gesture, but at that very moment, one that would cause disaster.
  * With a dazzling rainbow of color in which a couple of sparkly unicorns may have momentarily formed into existence, you body swapped.
  * Portia made the most of being, temporarily, the taller of the two. She rested her head on yours (your head on hers? Is this joke old yet?) and rushed to get things for you, even if they were well within your reach.
  * Nadia offered to let you two recuperate, but you insisted on working. Her magic was akin to rushing wind, very different from yours, but you still had your mind, and you still had paperwork. As for Portia, the added height made her job easier.
  * You switched back when she was holding you. You dropped her due to surprise.
  * You eventually figured out the spell. It's a cat-shaped being called Spleens.



**Lucio**

  * Lucio actually was getting fairly good at magic, even if most of your teaching lessons ended up in distractions. But one day, he decided he was good enough to create a spell. And so what did he decide to do?
  * He attempted to create a wine fountain.
  * Now, while it was an outlandish idea, it started off rather solid. It was only when he actually attempted to convert air to carved stone where the issues arose, right as you entered the gardens.
  * Kablooie! A viscous blue substance covered both of you. As the non Newtonian fluid seeped into your skin, the world went black.
  * Something licked your face. You opened your eyes to see Mercedes of all dogs. She didn't hate you, but she clearly preferred Lucio's company.
  * Then you noticed the heaviness on your left side. While it wasn't disabling, it was noticable.
  * Then you saw yourself being assaulted by Melchior, and you shoved your (Lucio's) face back into the dirt.
  * It was a loooooooooooooooong week. You and Lucio were confined to the palace, and he was literally bouncing off the walls because he figured out how to use your magic. But it was kind of fun, too. Except for when you broke his ankle trying to walk in his stiletto boots.
  * The switch occurred in the middle of a game of charades. You got really bored, okay!
  * (You won, by the way.)



**Valerius**

  * Valerius doesn't have a good relationship with magic, as the last time he was involved with the practice, he sold his soul. So when he stumbled across you perfecting a color changing spell (because why not have bright blue chocolate and dark brown, non wilted flowers?), he panicked.
  * For a solid thirty seconds, you stared at each other. Or were you staring at yourselves? (I had to do it one last time.)
  * "Perhaps we should let the countess know we are unavailable for work until further notice."
  * So you went to Nadia's balcony, where she sat, drinking a nightcap. She was surprised you hadn't left yet. Then she noticed Valerius was smiling and you looked annoyed.
  * "For the love of wine, cease that infernal expression, witch!"
  * "I'm just smiling."
  * She took a drink straight from the bottle, rubbed her temples, and banished you from the palace until you figured it out.
  * Valerius honestly couldn't sleep. He felt your magic bubble and boil under your skin. So much power. So much potential pain. After the tenth time he rolled over, you confronted him about it. Upon realizing the problem, you held hands and taught him how to manage the energy. He generated a giant ball of light, which knocked him out for the night. Sweet sleep.
  * Whether or not you drink, don't let him near the wine. He will give you alcohol poisoning. But maybe this will be the nudge you need to get him to cut back.
  * You switched as he was brushing your-his body's-hair. No matter how good you are at doing hair, he is is the only one who is allowed to do anything with his hair. So when you switched back, it was weird.
  * He finished the job himself and drank a few bottles of wine.
  * You scheduled him for Alcoholics Anonymous. (Is this joke funny anymore? Am I running on stale material?! What is my life?!?)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thos was amazing. I cackled for most of the writing.
> 
> So I think I'm going to do thirty headcanons and take a break. I have some pet projects I've been meaning to get to. But there are still spots open, so feel free to request!


	20. You Draw Them (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only are you a world class magician, resident small business owner, and one of three people with any amount of common sense, but you can draw.
> 
> Requested by Toenail Collection.

**Asra**

  * Asra discovered the sketchbook while deep cleaning the shop. You were out on business with a potential investor, and he wanted you to relax when you got home.
  * He wasn't sure what it was, so he opened it. Pages upon pages of art filled the bindings, some chewed on along the edges by a rabbit. Flowers, trees, Eros, and him.
  * Asra sleeping. Asra eating. Asra juggling balls of water. Random, normal stuff.
  * He was flattered. Out of everything in the universe, you chose to draw him.
  * He put the book back in its place and never brought it up directly. You'd tell him when you were ready, and if you didn't, he might offhandedly mention it.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia stumbled across you sketching a snoozing Eros. She complimented your skill and asked to see more.
  * As you gave her a tour of your drawings, you forgot the many, many pages dedicated to her. Upon turning to the first page of Nadia, a picture of her sitting on the balcony overlooking the gardens, you screamed like a goat and closed the book with a snap.
  * Rather than be creeped out, Nadia complimented your skills. She didn't push you to show her the rest, but she heavily insinuated that she wished to see them.
  * You figured you might as well show her the rest. She had something good to say about every picture and gave back constructive criticism when you asked.



**Julian**

  * Julian accidentally took your sketchbook to work with him. In his defense, he was panicked and grabbing every book that looked like it held the slightest hints of medical knowledge.
  * So when he was in the midst of checking his notes to diagnose an illness and opened up on his face staring back at him, he was exceedingly confused.
  * He skimmed through the pages. Sketches of everything from pretty plants to Malak engaging in combat with Julian's hair laid inside. He started crying.
  * The patient he was tending to didn't know what to do.
  * When Julian came home, he just hugged you and gave the book back. He was so happy.



**Muriel**

  * Muriel never snoops around, and this was no exception.
  * He accidentally dropped your sketchbook and it fell open on a straight up painting of him, Inanna, and Eros playing together. He was surprised.
  * However, he respected your privacy and refused to look at anything else. He went about his day.
  * Later that night, he asked you about it. You answered his questions and showed him the pictures.
  * He smiled. Congratulations.



**Portia**

  * Portia caught you drawing her one day while she was gardening. You were so engrossed in inking the line work that you failed to notice her approach. She leaned over your shoulder and said in That Voice "Whatcha doing?" You know the voice.
  * With a sound that totally wasn't a shriek, you slammed the book shut, but it was over. She saw it.
  * Rather than push you to show her something that was clearly personal, she asked you to teach her how to draw as well as you.
  * So now you're her art and magic teacher. Just get Julian to teach health and you've got a small school on your hands.
  * She never tried to look until you were okay with it.



**Lucio**

  * Lucio has no sense of privacy, so on that fateful day where you didn't hide it well enough, he picked it up and thumbed through.
  * He was floored. Images of his babies were everywhere, and they looked like they were about to jump out into reality. And his pictures brought the ever present vain side of him to the surface, not that that took much encouraging.
  * When you entered, he demanded you become his official painter. What could possibly be more important and honorable than helping his beauty reach everywhere?
  * You turned him down, and he pouted, but quickly got over it when you said you'd draw him real quick.
  * Later, you noticed him freeze in bizarre positions when you were near, almost like he's posing. This will never go away.



**Valerius**

  * Valerius learned early on that art was your forte. He made it his duty to ensure you had enough materials to create exquisite pieces.
  * He was hardly surprised to find your sketchbook full of sketches. What truly piqued his attention was the multitude of pictures of him.
  * You stumbled across his going through the book. He asked you which was your favorite. You said you had no favorites.
  * (It was the picture of Valerius sleeping. You actually woke up earlier than him that day.)
  * Things went back to normal after that, although he was more attentive of you drawing. He kept up to date with your works.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone with no visual art ability other than creating a smiley face, I found this cathartic.


	21. Homemade Gifts (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves a homemade gift, no matter how crappy the quality.
> 
> Requested by LisbethKlein.

**Asra**

  * Asra usually brings back things that, while not homemade, were cheap or free and full of thought. You weren't used to expensive gifts.
  * He loves to make things. Christmas was on its way, and he had an idea. He and Muriel went hunting for supplies. It was a week long affair, but you weren't too worried.
  * For the next couple of months, he went over to Muriel's to make the gift. He knew you preferred practical gifts, so he planned accordingly.
  * You were curious about his brief absences, but when he told you it was a secret, you believed him. You trusted him and Muriel.
  * On Christmas, Asra presented a bowl of stone, carved by his own hand. It was painted your favorite colors with your favorite flower etched and colored in the center.
  * Give the man a smooch. He didn't use any magic.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia loves building things. She also loves giving you things. Why not both?
  * Christmas had just passed, and ideas for a gift for next year flooded her brain. She went straight to work.
  * She had the first prototype finished within two months. It barely functioned and crashed into her ankles more often than not, but it was a start.
  * Ten months of fixing and changing and straight up rebuilding, but it was finished by Christmas. The day before Christmas, in fact. She gave it one final test run.
  * You walked in on it. You accidentally ruined your own surprise. Oh, well.
  * I mentioned back in the first chapter that she gave you a round thing that cleaned your floor, and you taped a knife to it and called it Stabberton. That's what she made.



**Julian**

  * Julian was the Arts 'n Crafts king of Nevivon back in the day. His skills have waned slightly, but there's enough remaining that he knows a good homemade gift from a lazy attempt at being thoughtful.
  * Don't worry. He's a doctor, and he's more than capable of using paper without-
  * He gave himself a paper cut in thirty seconds.
  * Never fear! Paper simply won't be his medium then. There are other things he can do.
  * He went to Portia for help. He had the idea, she had the skill, and she could teach him the skill.
  * Christmas came, and he dramatically presented his gift, a messy needlework of Eros and Malak. The stitches were uneven and off in some places.
  * You loved it.



**Muriel**

  * Literally every gift he gives you is homemade. He is a whittler. You have a small army of wooden figurines on display.
  * He decided one day to branch out, pun intended. Sure, you always appreciated his gifts, but he understood it might become a little tiring to receive the same gift for years on end.
  * He knew how to knit. You can see where I'm going with this.
  * Muriel knitted an entire ensemble: hat, pants, socks, mittens, and sweater. It was cold, even for Vesusvia.
  * He bestowed the gifts upon you with a blush. The sweater had a heart shape on the front.



**Portia**

  * Portia: master of needlework, mother of gardens.
  * She spent most of the year tending to her plants in the garden. The plants were steeped in her love. What better way to show her affection than to offer a bouquet?
  * She picked out the prettiest flowers and wrapped them in a bouquet. She then proceeded to fashion a needlework picture, as the flowers would eventually wilt away.
  * Literally "a picture lasts longer" scenario.
  * She is just as dramatic as Julian at times, and she dramatically scooped you up to deliver your gift.



**Lucio**

  * So, this example comes from the first time Lucio gave you a homemade gift. Let it be known that his skills have since improved.
  * You had made him a scarf for his birthday, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know you could _make_ gifts. It went against his very nature of showering you with stuff.
  * But he had an idea. An amazing idea, like most of his were.
  * His masterpiece took a couple weeks to complete, and he was so excited that he couldn't wait. He gave it to you a month early.
  * Now, you may not know this, but Lucio is a decent painter. I say decent because, while he's not Monet levels of good, you can generally get the idea of what he's trying to show. For Christmas, he painted him carrying you away from an exploding Devil. Sparkles of light encircled him.
  * The painting is proudly displayed.



**Valerius**

  * Homemade gifts? Such a plebeian thing.
  * And then you gave him a poem. It wasn't long, more of a love letter than anything else, but it was so full of love and emotion that it made his heart go squee.
  * He did research on the matter (read: asked Asra for advice in such a way that it sounded like he was doing Asra a favor). Asra gave him plenty of ideas.
  * There are two things Valerius is really good at: drinking lots of wine without getting drunk and spinning words. He chose to reciprocate your love letter/poem thing.
  * Christmas came, and the first thing he did was read it to you. There was something special about him reading it aloud. You both teared up.




	22. Modern AU 2: Name Meanings (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU: the sequel. Would a LI of a different name still smell as sweet?
> 
> Requested by Morgan_Bevis91.

**Asra**

  * Asra means "night traveler", which is appropriate given the first scene of the first book in the game.
  * When you found this out, you laughed your head off. It was so fitting, even in the modern AU; Asra often went off on midnight walks around town.
  * (You may or may not go along on his walks packing a concealed carry. Can't be too careful.)
  * He wandered the Googles for a bit and found your name translation, too. You reveled in the newfound knowledge.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia means "first" or "new beginning" in Indian culture, but it actually originates in Slav language, where it means "hopeful".
  * She asked her parents about why they named her Nadia, and they said it was because she was their firstborn in their new nation, a new beginning.



**Julian**

  * Julian means "youthful", which is cool and all, but you wanted to know more. So you looked up Ilyushka, which brought up the results "angelic spirit". THEN, for good measure, you looked up Elijah, which is a variant of Ilyushka, which means "My God is Ywah".
  * I headcanon the Devoraks as Russian Jews in the modern AU, in part because I thought their names sounded very Jewish. So Julian is hardly surprised by this knowledge.
  * The question is where the name Julian came from.



**Muriel**

  * Muriel is, oddly enough, of Celtic origin and it means "shining sea". This made no sense!
  * You brought the matter up with him. He shrugged.
  * "My dad" (adoptive dad) "liked the ocean, and we visited it yearly. Maybe that has something to do with it."
  * (I tried, guys.)



**Portia**

  * Okay, so the only meanings I got for Portia was "pig" and "offering", and personally, I'm not satisfied with that, and neither was the headcanons version of you, so you moved to Pasha. Pasha means "small".
  * You looked at the short Portia. _Fitting._
  * I recommend you actually don't tell her. It'll be better that way. But if you do, she'll be upset because she "was always destined to be short".



**Lucio**

  * Lucio means "light", a variant of the name Lucius. He's a true Malfoy. But Montag is German for Monday, literally Moon's Day, and the ancient Germanic/Scandinavian area Tribes had a moon god called Máni. So, he was technically named after one of his ancestors' gods.
  * His opinion didn't change at all upon hearing this information. He wanted to distance himself from his past. Also, Lucio is aesthetically appealing.



**Valerius**

  * Valerius is an ancient Roman name meaning "to be strong". "Valiant" also works.
  * He rolled his eyes. My, wasn't he a disappointment to the name. Valiant? Strong? Hardly. Why not Mallory? (It means unlucky, and wasn't that something?)
  * You took the time to remind him that he stood strong against the Devil's mafia, the Goats of Dracul (Dracul means devil, and Dracula means son of Dracul. I'm on a name spree today!)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna ask what y'all's names are, but if you wanna share the meanings, I'd love to hear.
> 
> My first name can mean either "son of Matthew" or "woman from Magdala". My middle name means "grace". My last name means "young pine tree".


	23. You Sing (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've already seen how our dears sing. Now, what about when you sing?
> 
> Requested by PrinceVAshe.

**Asra**

  * Asra came home from a grocery trip to hear you belting out a familiar song.
  * You were in the middle of cleaning the little kitchen upstairs. Faust hung around your neck, bobbing her head. Eros was asleep. He'd long since learned to sleep through anything. The realms could merge again and he'd barely twitch.
  * Asra recognized the song as one he taught you. He joined in. You barely blinked.
  * At some point, it turned into a dance. The broom was abandoned in a corner, and you swung each other around like a bizarre yoyo trick.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia found your voice to be exactly what she needed after a long day.
  * As you soaked in the swimming pool of a bath, you combed your fingers through her long hair, humming a Galbradan hymn. 
  * She insisted on learning the song, so you really had one option. Her voice harmonized perfectly with yours.
  * So, you know how people sing in the shower? You two usually sing in the bath while floating. The many scents occasionally interrupt with sneezing fits.
  * You also tend to break out into song when she plays the organ. It's a feature.



**Julian**

  * Julian has a karaoke session, like, once a day, so you were bound to pick up stuff.
  * One day, when he broke out into song and dance, you joined alongside him. He was shooketh.
  * He quickly got over it and went full Thespian, changing to a song from a musical he was recently part of. It was a quirky duet where he proposed his undying love while you rebuffed his attempts, doubting his sincerity.
  * Nadia and Portia walked in on this. They looked at each other and slunk out.



**Muriel**

  * You sing a lot more than Muriel, although as he only knows the one song, it isn't surprising.
  * He learned a lot of songs from Galabradan folk songs to spirituals to random nursery rhymes.
  * One day, he got sick from food poisoning. It was your fault, and you felt absolutely horrible even as he told you it was okay. He spent most of the time asleep.
  * The few times he was awake and not throwing up, you sang to him. He didn't understand Galbradish, but he didnt need to.



**Portia**

  * Portia didn't actually know you could sing until she stumbled in on you singing a sickly Eros to sleep. She thought it was absolutely adorable because it was.
  * Since then, she's made it her mission to make you sing more. She's not above blackmail.
  * You think Lucio is good at threats? Meet Portia, princess of pirates, mother of gardens, finder of blackmail.
  * She totally made you sing at your wedding, unless you're super shy. She never wants to force you to do stuff you don't want to. Blackmail is just a persuasion technique.



**Lucio**

  * So, the first time he heard you sing was when you first visited the palace when he was a ghost goat. You were just walking along, using his wing as a shortcut. He thought he finally died.
  * The nickname Angel came into existence. (Yeah, I know you use it for Nadia, too, but I like it.)
  * He bragged about you to anyone who would listen (and even those who didn't want to).
  * I've mentioned he's tone deaf. He's not a good singer, but he can sense you are. Even if he can't tell the notes, he can hear your voice.
  * He has a stupid, goofy look on his face when you sing.



**Valerius**

  * Valerius almost spat his wine. He just lost a couple hundred gold.
  * (So, he had a bet with Nadia that you couldn't sing Gaudete. Not ten seconds later, you proved him wrong.
  * (Plus, you sounded beautiful.))
  * The rest of the Christmas party was certainly something. He lurked over your shoulder, passive-aggressively complimenting you.
  * He totally does duets, and he taught you traditional Vesuvian songs. In response, you gave him Galbradan songs.
  * He learned every one.




	24. Baby Fever (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're at that age where there's only one thing on your mind. No, not homicide. Babies!
> 
> Requested by Morgan_Morgasson.

**Asra**

  * You'd been acting weird for a solid couple of weeks. Asra gave you some space, but when the third week started with no change, he confronted you.
  * You were a bit more . . . mopey, if that's a word. You held Eros a lot more, not that he was complaining. You visited the docks more often and played with the orphans.
  * He asked you what the problem was.
  * "I want a baby."
  * That was blunt. You slammed your face into the table. Mayhaps death was an easier solution than facing your emotions.
  * "That can be arranged."
  * And the way Asra said it was more than enough to make you smile again.
  * Of course, more conversations on the matter were a must-have, as any responsible couple knows.



**Nadia**

  * You recieved a letter one day from the Republic of Galbrada. It was from your older sister. She gave birth to quadruplets!
  * You were ecstatic! You sent her a care package for her and her husband right away. They wouldn't have free time for a long time, so you might as well try to ease their sudden introduction to parenthood.
  * That really got your brain juice and imagination gears moving. You found yourself watching children play in the market (and not in a creepy way). They were cute.
  * Really cute.
  * Again, not a creepy way.
  * One day, when you and Nadia were on a walk, you hesitantly brought the idea of having children up. She never seemed really into the idea.
  * She was really into the idea. Almost more than you, actually.



**Julian**

  * You and Julian came down with baby fever at the same time. He deliver a premature baby, and you helped as midwife.
  * For all the sweat, anxiety, and screaming involved, there was something about the situation that appealed to you both.
  * Julian watched you clean the newborn with heart eyes. Even the new mother noticed, and she commented on it.
  * Cue tomato Julian.
  * Later that day, you were stuck thinking about babies. Watching the mom hold and soothe her baby brought about longing for the same.
  * Julian brought it up. He started off coherent, but quickly devolved into a blushy, stuttery mess.
  * You smooched him.
  * Now you only had to make the shop baby proof.



**Muriel**

  * Muriel loves kids and babies. This is no surprise.
  * Whenever his neighbors have chicks, he holds them and strokes their soft head. They love to nestle in his hair.
  * So when you sewed a little teddy bear and hummed more lullabies, he had an idea of what you were thinking.
  * He drove right into work on a project. He was a genuine woodworker, not just a whittler.
  * It took a month for him to fashion together a crib. It was made of aspen wood, and he painted it blue, yellow, and pink.
  * Upon seeing it, you cried. He answered the question you were too scared to ask.
  * Like always, you talked more about it before coming to an official decision, but you both knew the choice beforehand.



**Portia**

  * Portia always wanted to be a mom, but she never really thought she could have the opportunity. That changed when she met and married you.
  * You never really talked about having kids. You assumed that you'd wait a few years first before babies.
  * Barely a year into your marriage, though, you found yourself thinking more and more about kids.
  * You thought about it so much that you magically created a crib. That was hard to explain to Portia.
  * Well, it wasn't hard to explain, but you made it complicated.
  * Portia stopped your stuttering by hugging you. "I want one, too."
  * You made another crib, and then fainted from magic overuse. Summoning large objects from thin air was difficult.



**Lucio**

  * Mercedes and Melchior had puppies. Lucio was a proud grandpa (although he'd never say that because he's not old).
  * As you watched the borzois take care of their new family, and absentmindedly wondered if all the puppies were also Lucio's familiars, a strange sensation bubbled in your chest.
  * Jealousy.
  * . . . .
  * _The fork am I jealous about?_
  * "Oh, look at 'em! Can we have some?"
  * And I thought you were blunt in the Asra headcanons. Lucio took that from 10 to 1,000,000,000,000 (one quadrillion).
  * For the record, he was talking about kids. Not more puppies. Although, why not both?
  * Like a good relationship, you talked it through. Although let it be known that Lucio was insistent.



**Valerius**

  * Valerius knew that, at some point, an heir was required of him. Twas only natural.
  * What he didn't expect was you to be eager to have a child.
  * His parents were . . . cold at best. They only had him out of duty to keeping the family name and wealth passed down their line. He never really thought someone could actually _want_ to have kids.
  * And then he met you, someone who always desired a family. He found that trait attractive.
  * He's totally not lonely. He totally isn't projecting. What are ya talking about? C'mon, man.
  * You talked about kids on and off for a year. Then, one day, you sat down for a long discussion on the matter.
  * He confessed his anxiety and fears about babies. You addressed them one by one.
  * By the end of the night, you came to a consensus.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally, I have a weird relationship with babies.
> 
> On the one hand, they slobber and spit on everything, and they cry a lot.
> 
> On the other hand, they're so cuuuuuuuuuuuute. :D


	25. Modern AU: Halloween (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free candy. Enough said. (I made this a Modern AU thing.)
> 
> Okay, so I was almost done with this, and then I accidentally deleted everything. That's why it came out later than normal.
> 
> Requested by Toenail Collection.

**Asra**

  * He dressed up as an anime character. Probably Todoroki Shoto.
  * He carved Faust in a pumpkin. You jokingly said she was his true love.
  * Faust figured out how to get into the pumpkin even though the only hole big enough for her to go through was on the top and firmly covered. It's a mystery that plagues you to this day.
  * You didn't put too much effort into decorating your house. You were well known among the neighborhood as the go-to house.
  * See, you had the good stuff. Full sized candy bars, soda, gold and silver dollars. It was great.
  * Also, everyone loved Faust and Eros. Faust also loved everyone. Eros, not so much.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia didn't actually dress up because she was too busy creating mechanical decorations.
  * She made a forking dragon, guys. A dragon in your front yard!
  * She did a decent job on her jack o lantern. She carved a witch on a broomstick.
  * She loved seeing all the costumes. She gave the children multiple pieces of candy. The first time she did this, you ran out within an hour. Since then, you've prepared. Even so, you rarely have leftovers.
  * At the end of the night, she gathered Asra and Julian to send a harmless trick to Lucio. This year, she put all his silverware on the front lawn, with his spouse's consent, of course.



**Julian**

  * Julian carved pumpkins with the grace of a field surgeon, which is to say, messily but efficent. He did a standard face with a happy smile.
  * He dressed in all black, like a cultural appreciation ninja, and left a bowl of candy on the porch. He then settled in the nearby bushes and waited.
  * However, he got very lonely and bored very quickly. You gave him a walkie talkie and communicated when no one was near.
  * There are two types of trick or treaters: the good ones, who take one piece of candy, and the douches (not showers), who stuff the whole bowl in their bag and run. As your house it at the end of the cul-de-sac, he has plenty of time to see which type the kids are.
  * For the first type, he simply jumped from the bushes and gave them candy.
  * For the second type, he straight up chased them from the cul-de-sac. It was hilarious.



**Muriel**

  * Wood carving translates well to pumpkin carving, apparently. Every single jack o lantern Muriel creates is a masterpiece. Your porch was home to half a dozen of them.
  * He didn't dress up. It wasn't that he lacked creativity or hated the holiday. He simply didn't want to.
  * You two sat on the porch to pass out candy and socialize with neighbors who came to see his work. Hot chocolate and blankets and snuggling, oh my!
  * Nadia came over to invite you to the pranking. You asked Muriel if he'd come. He, begrudgingly, accepted, but you saw the smile when Julian tossed the forks in the patch of parasitic plants.



**Portia**

  * Portia dressed up as a pirate, and she made you do so as well.
  * It's great.
  * She organized a neighborhood trunk or treat a couple days before Halloween. While the kids were distracted with sugar, the adults could socialize.
  * So what if you smuggled some snacks? You're just acting the part of a pirate.
  * "I get to live my dreams of being a brain surgeon," she said as she began the procedure without administration of anaesthetic.
  * Her actual carving skills were so-so, but you had a lot of fun. Too much fun, maybe. Pumpkin guts ended up all over the floor, your clothes, your hair.
  * Well, pumpkins smell nice, so it wasn't a complete loss.



**Lucio**

  * Lucio dressed up as the scariest thing he knew: ~~responsibility~~ ~~consequences~~ his mom.
  * The problem is he looked exactly like her, and he sounded similar to her, too, especially when speaking German, so when you came home to see what appeared to be your mother-in-law cursing out a pumpkin in tongues, you had a justifiable moment of panic.
  * He made you deal with the guts.
  * They magically ended up in his shoes. Huh. Wonder how that happened.
  * (It is trick OR treat, after all.)
  * He went out to collect free candy. No one is too old for free candy.
  * Nadia showed up about half an hour before he was due back. You had nothing to do with anything. All you did was forget to lock the door.



**Valerius**

  * He carved the traditional demon face on a turnip. You burned it. (Just look them up on Google and you'll understand.)
  * He didn't want to dress up, but you kept begging and pleading and crying about it to the point he figured he might as well.
  * He dressed up as a lawyer.
  * "You know, I don't think this really counts, hon."
  * "As I recall, you said to dress up in costume. The lawyer version of me is but a mask."
  * "Yeah -"
  * You were interrupted by a bunch of gremlins outside demanding sustenance. You distributed the goods.
  * You let Valerius answer the door once. Once.
  * "What are you supposed to be?"
  * "I am the one who, should you be caught committing a crime, will destroy your life and everything you ever built."
  * Never again.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, guys! Go out and demand candy from willing strangers!


	26. Family Life (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will our dears handle the newfound babies? How will they react as said babies grow?!
> 
> I am more than willing to admit that this one is weird.

**Asra**

  * Meet Zayn.
  * Asra taught him his first spell before Zayn could even walk. An explosion of feathers filled the entire second floor while you were ringing up a customer.
  * You went upstairs to see Asra knocked out on the floor and your child holding the remains of a stuffed rabbit, laughing with glee. He's your son, alright.
  * As Zayn grew, Asra himself matured. He left on trips less often, and he spent less time away.
  * Aisha and Salim doted on Zayn. They weren't around for Asra's childhood.
  * By the time of your second child, Liliana two years after Zayn, Asra was a parenting professional. He created a third floor of the house with magic. It looked a little rickety, but it was fine.
  * He showed his kids the little cave area.
  * Liliana grew close to Julian's son, and when she was sixteen, left to adventure around with him.
  * Zayn Alnazar: Asra's hair, eyes, and nose; you complexion and figure; international merchant
  * Liliana Alnazar: Asra's hair; your eyes and complexion; adventurer



**Nadia**

  * Nilofer looked like a particularly pretty potato. Mrs Queen of Prakra said she looked exactly like Nadia as a babe.
  * Nilofer was a surprisingly well-behaved child. Her black eyes looked as if they stared straight into the dark abyss of your soul. Sometimes, you thought her wise above her years.
  * And then she promptly tried to eat her foot, utterly ruining the notion.
  * Nadia was hardly a touchy feely parent; most of the hugs and kisses came from you. It doesn't mean she didn't care.
  * Nilofer never wanted for anything. She became a sort of apprentice for Nadia's mechanical side.
  * One time, Nilofer contracted tuberculosis. You panicked and enlisted Julian, Asra, Mazelinka, Portia, anyone with the slightest bit of magic or medical knowledge to help.
  * While you were preparing for battle against bacteria (is tuberculosis a bacteria?), Nadia watched over her daughter. Granted, she was outside the room because poor immune system, but she read aloud. She wished she could be by Nilofer's bedside.
  * Nilofer's best friend died in the same illness that nearly took her own life. She didn't find out for a month, at which point the funeral had long since passed. Nadia was there for her to cry to and ruin her dress with tears and snot.
  * Nilofer grew and fell in love with a man who no one expected. Nadia wasn't thrilled about it, but she saw how Nilofer's entire being brightened around him and consented to their marriage.
  * Nadia is the best grandma.
  * Nilofer Satrinava-Montagsson; Nadia's complexion, nose, eye shape, and body shape; your hair and eyes; future countess



**Julian**

  * When Julian first saw Aleksandr, he bawled his eye(s) out, almost literally. You'd never seen so many tears ooze from one set of eyeballs.
  * You gave him the water he brought for you. He needed it more.
  * Julian insisted on getting up in the dead of night for everything. It wasn't like he was sleeping anyway, so what's the harm?
  * He nearly set the house on fire. There's the harm.
  * Aleksandr grew on a healthy diet of dramatic stories and viola playing.
  * Despite his busy schedule, Julian always made sure he had enough time for you and his son.
  * When Aleks was fourteen, you had an accidental child, Josef. Aleksandr adored his baby brother.
  * Josef had a strong connection with magic. It terrified Julian, and your husband took a course in Raising a Magical Child from Asra.
  * Aleksandr left home with Asra's girl, Liliana, when he was eighteen.
  * Josef was a Dada's boy. He wanted to be involved with everything Julian did. Even as a grown man, he followed Julian around.
  * You taught Josef magic. He really liked fire. You've got a bit of a pyromanic.
  * Aleksandr Devorak; his hair, skinny frame; your eyes and complexion; adventurer
  * Josef Devorak; his eyes, and complexion; your hair and figure; court magician



**Muriel**

  * Muriel asked our dearly departed chicken lady for names. She mentioned his father's name was Taqtu. After naming your son Taqtu, he asked what it meant.
  * It means kidney.
  * A couple of years later, you had a daughter, Isabela.
  * Taqtu and Isabela did everything together. Muriel taught them how to fight, fish, forage, and his magic.
  * Muriel was a great dad. He rarely lost his temper, and even when he did, he never yelled.
  * He and Taqtu built another house for the kids, as the hut was too small for two adults and two teenagers. It wasn't very far away.
  * Isabela sewed tapestries to tell the stories of her parents as well as those she heard.
  * Muriel never thought he could be so happy.
  * Taqtu; his facial features; your hair, eyes, height, and frame; carpenter
  * Isabela; his eyes and height; your hair, nose, and ears; herbalist



**Portia**

  * It's a good thing you made two cribs in a panic last time, because you had twins, a boy and a girl. You named them Leonid and Nadia, respectively. Yes, Nadia is named after someone. Three guesses who.
  * Portia wanted a big family, and her cottage was too small for even the twins. Nadia offered an entire wing for your family.
  * Every three or four years came another child. Hannah, Ivan, David, Saul, and Dmitri.
  * For the record, I imagine all these scenarios taking place at once (because I can), so there's eleven adolescents wandering the palace.
  * Leonid found his familiar among the menagerie, an albino lion cub. They terrorized the palace (until Portia gave them a reckoning that would shudder them).
  * Nadia was great friends with Nadia's daughter, Nilofer, until her abrupt death from a bout of tuberculosis. Portia refused to leave Nadia's room for a week.
  * Hannah adored her Uncle Julian and became an unofficial apprentice. This arrangement turned into an official apprenticeship.
  * Ivan was always interested in clothing. Sewing, knitting, embroidery, anything. He loved it. Perhaps it isn't surprising that he ended up a tailor's apprentice. The apprenticeship was difficult and his master difficult to please, but it was well worth it.
  * David was very shy. Almost cripplingly so, actually. His first friend was Valentine, who was six years his senior. Imagine a Slytherin and Hufflepuff friendship here.
  * Saul was a sickly child with problems with his cardiovascular systems, and he wasn't expected to survive past three. He was the baby of the family. Everyone waited on him hand and foot. He passed at fifteen.
  * Leonid Devorak; her hair and eyes; your facial features, height, and built; pirate
  * Nadia Devorak; her hair and eyes; your facial features, height, and build; deceased
  * Hannah Devorak; her hair; your eyes, height, and facial features; doctor
  * Ivan Devorak; male spitting image of Portia, sans the nose; tailor
  * David Devorak; her hair and nose; your eyes; baker
  * Saul Devorak; her figure; your hair and eyes; deceased



**L** **ucio**

  * He tried to call his daughter Lucio-ette. You decided not to risk your baby getting bullied for life. You compromised with Catarina.
  * However, barely a year later, you couldn't talk him out of naming his son Lucio.
  * Then you had triplets a few years later, Corvus, Inga, and Pax. Inga was stillborn. Lucio was absolutely devastated.
  * Lucio wasn't great with kids, unless they were his. He was a surprisingly patient dad. When it came to his babies, they could do no wrong. You were often the "mean parent", the one who put their foot down to discipline.
  * He taught everyone to sword fight because it was a useful skill. When Corvus actually beat him, he blubbered all over.
  * He called them his minis.
  * All their familiars were one of M&M's puppies.
  * He tagged along with Corvus' and Pax's trading ships every now and then.
  * Catarina Montagsdottir; his hair, eyes, complexion; your nose and height; healer
  * Lucio Satrinava-Montagsson; his eyes and facial features; your hair, eye shape, and complexion; courtier
  * Corvus Montagsson; his eyes and hair; your body shape and nose; trader
  * Inga Montagsdottir; stillborn
  * Pax Montagsdottir; his height and figure; your hair, eyes, and complexion; trader



**Valerius**

  * He chose the first name, Valentine. His darling baby boy.
  * He was the only one to not cry when he saw his child. Not immediately, anyway.
  * Tears and emotions are uncouth. Let him sob joyfully amidst his grapes.
  * For the first year, Valerius had no idea what to do. His own parents had a minimal role in his childhood. What do fathers do?
  * He read a book. _Fatherhood: For Dummies._ It was an enlightening experience.
  * (He loaned it to Julian and Lucio.)
  * Valentine was smart for his age. Very smart. He didn't really have many friends. He's literally his dad.
  * Then enter David Devorak. Always left behind. Always sad looking. Valentine walked over.
  * "Cease your self-pity, Devorak."
  * It was best friendship at first meeting.
  * Valerius was so proud. His boy's social skills were above and beyond his own.
  * Valentine Galius; imagine Valerius but younger, with your hair, and a moustache; courtier



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not projecting. Not at all.
> 
> This is different than my other headcanons. More personal. I hope you don't mind. I'll admit this was more of a self indulgent chapter.


	27. All Quiet in the Crowd (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't that you were ignoring them. You just couldn't understand them.
> 
> Requested by Morgan_Morgasson.

**Asra**

  * Asra learned a telepathy spell just for this occasion.
  * (There's also the added benefit that he can look into your dreams in a non-creepy manner.)
  * He discovered your hearing problem during the Masquerade. You barely responded to him or anyone else talking, yet a deep and manly shriek (Julian falling from a table) caught your attention.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia never really liked large gatherings anyway, so reducing the already meager amount she attended was hardly a sacrifice.
  * You didn't like your hearing problem. It made you weak. Better avoided those situations.
  * When you had to go out in a crowd, Nadia was right there. Her hand never left yours.



**Julian**

  * Julian was friends a fully deaf boy back in Nevivon, so he knew sign language. Alas, there was a bit of an issue.
  * He cannot talk and sign talk at the same time. He simply can't! He thinks with his hands.
  * Oh. You also didn't know sign language. So he taught you. It was adorable and wholesome and full of cuteness.



**Muriel**

  * Honestly, he probably didn't find out until after Taqtu was born. This man and crowds don't mix at all.
  * So when he did finally encounter this, he was honestly surprised he didn't know already. He thought you were mad at him for some reason and slunk home.
  * Now, if he needed to talk to you during a gathering, he'd either try and pull you from the area or just wait for you to leave.



**Portia**

  * Portia knew the same deaf boy that Julian did, and so she also taught you sign language. She was a strict and merciless teacher.
  * Unlike Julian, she can talk and sign at once.
  * You two often had talking/signing combo conversations. Julian walked in on one and joined.



**Lucio**

  * So we got an illiterate and tone deaf metal man alloy who makes almost exclusively bad decisions. What can go wrong?
  * He honestly just thought you were ignoring him, so in proper Lucio fashion, he screamed louder.
  * You punched him in the face and only felt a little bad about it. He scared you. This is the one thing he actually learned something from.
  * At parties, he'll just cling to you more than normal now. There's not much else he can do.



**Valerius**

  * While none of the meetings of the Vesuvian court were particularly crowded, the quantity of participants made up for such a shortcoming in volume. Screeching was not uncommon. You avoided them like the plague; there was little point in you showing up.
  * Valerius honestly envied you. He'd take any excuse to stay at home ~~with you and Eros and even Cicero~~ and get some actual work done. Instead, he was stuck taking extremely dedicated and detailed notes about everything. The page looked almost black when you finally took possession.
  * It was mainly things like "Volta continued to be a disgusting, malnourished she-devil despite the fact you freed her from the Devil, and I can say without hesitation that you are fortunate to have avoided such a sight. I will not dare to describe it; you may faint."



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is late and short and probably a bunch of crap. Today and yesterday were rough, man.


	28. Musical Magic (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discovered it on accident. You exploit it on purpose.

**Asra**

  * Upon learning of this ability, Asra concocted a plan to prank Julian. As the imagination is far more creative than I am, I shall allow you to decide what happened. (And please share in the comments).
  * You often used this skill for little things. Did you have to lift something really heavy? Sing a little random song and it became far easier.
  * You tried to teach Asra how to do it, but he simply couldn't. It was bizarre.
  * He didn't mind, though.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia knew that music enhancing magic ability was not a normal occurence, but then again, her life was pretty abnormal - her ex haunting the palace as a goat shaped ghost, Arcana and demons and melding (oh my!). What is normal?
  * She helped you learn to get used to it by playing the organ often. You learned to adjust to the extra energy.
  * You didn't use it often, as you rarely needed to, but it was fun to experiment with.



**Julian**

  * Okay, I can't resist, so forgive me, but in this particular headcanon, you have long hair. Like, waist length or longer. Stay with me.
  * Julian injured himself. Again. Is anyone surprised? He accidentally cut his thumb open when trying to slice onions, and blood is not a tasty thing to consume. You wrapped your hair around the injury and sang a song.
  * "Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine."
  * You didn't have to sing, but you wanted to be dramatic.
  * Julian performed a lot of tests and experiments to see your limits. He stopped when you almost exploded from an infinite feedback loop.



**Muriel**

  * When you started glowing while singing and cleaning, Muriel assumed something was up. You were certainly radiant, but rarely did you _literally_ resemble radioactive waste.
  * It took you twenty minutes to convince him you were fine, and this was just an unusual talent.
  * You used this as an excuse to get Muriel to sing under the guise of requiring practice. He understood what you were doing, but he did it anyway.
  * (The first time he did it, you were so happy that you electrocuted him.)



**Portia**

  * So, she was singing Leonid and Nadia a lullaby one night when everyone started floating.
  * Leonid and Nadia, three years old at the time, had a blast for the two seconds they ceased to abide by the laws of physics. They bounced back onto the bed.
  * Portia sung more often than you, so she was the one who typically triggered the sudden influx of magic energy. The good news is it taught you how to control it.



**Lucio**

  * He immediately began fashioning plans for world domination.
  * You asked him if he actually wanted to rule the world. (No. No, he didn't.)
  * Similarly to Portia, he accidentally triggered sudden magic surges via drumming out intricate beats on tables and walls when bored, but said surges were less powerful.
  * You may have accidentally turned him into a small crocodile when he played his recorder.



**Valerius**

  * "This would certainly have been useful to know during the Devil fiasco."
  * More magic? Really?! We all know his his stance on it.
  * But hey, he'll take any excuse to listen to you sing or play an instrument.
  * After your first magic outburst when you hummed a tune out of the blue, he came across as angry, but he was truly just scared out of his mind. His expression was enough motivation to get it under control as soon as possible.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prank I came up with:
> 
> Asra played a haunting song on a lyre, and you used the surge of magic to enlarge the leech Julian was messing around with to outstanding scale, almost five feet long! You couldn't hold it for long, unfortunately, as the redhead shrieked and ran into you. The leech was okay.


	29. Older Sister Comes to Town (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your older sister came from Galbrada to run the shop until further notice. What can possibly go wrong?

**Asra**

  * Asra heard stories of your sister before. Tales of two running in the backyard woodland nigh of the suburbs, playing in the mud and avoiding stinging nettle. Tales of burning vampires to a crisp. But there's a difference in hearing a story and seeing the character in the flesh.
  * Your sister was shorter than he expected (although based off how you described her, he anticipated an absolute behemoth). She wore casual Galbradan wear, which looked very out of place amidst the Vesusvian linens and cotton.
  * Oh, and don't forget the cougar on her back.
  * He was rightfully intimidated.
  * The cougar, Gikhaldi, leapt off her to investigate Faust. She then proceeded to lick Faust's head.
  * All three of you packed the remaining items away. You and Asra were moving to Nopal, a less stressful area perfect for your unborn child (Zayn). Gikhaldi, Eros, and Faust elected to sunbathe.
  * Asra and her fell into an easy rapport, even going as far as ganging up on you to gently tease you.
  * You made a horrible mistake in introducing them.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia knew everything about your sister, from her favorite color to her familiar, Gikhaldi.
  * You were in the process of settling your affairs before moving to the palace full time when you received a letter in Galbradish. Big sister was on her way.
  * Nadia arranged for you to await her arrival with a fine carriage. Hugs, kisses, and tears ensued.
  * Your sister was overwhelmed, to say the least, when you returned to the palace to a feast of her favorite foods and drinks, as well as a whole pig nearby for Gikhaldi.
  * The two ladies bonded immediately over telling embarrassing stories about you.
  * "It's my job as your sister to embarrass you in front of your wife."
  * "And it is _my_ job as your wife to embarrass you in front of your sister."
  * Nadia absolutely adored Gikhaldi. The cougar rolled over, offering herself for belly rubs, and who can reject that?
  * Weekly get togethers between the three of you are a thing.



**Julian**

  * Julian practiced his lines, donned his costume, and gave his most convincing smile, but his voice cracked halfway through his speech, and it was all over.
  * He spent a week learning basic Galbradish. It was one of the few languages he _didn't_ know. But he'd learned entire three act plays in less time. How hard could it be?
  * Very. Very hard.
  * Galbradish is like Old Vesuvian, Frianch, and Deutschima hadn unholy child together, which made sense as the area had been conquered by all three empires at least once.
  * So when he absolutely messed up in front of his sister-in-law, he wished for the grave.
  * But then she said in fluent Vesuvian, "Not bad, but you have to work on your r's. Don't roll them."
  * Malak made the mistake of waking a sleeping mountain lion. Gikhaldi proceeded to chase him around, catching and releasing. When she got bored of that, she went to annoy Eros.
  * Your sister and Julian were almost evenly matched in terms of dramatics. For the week you all occupied the shop while moving your possessions to a house by Julian's clinic, mini monologues were common.



**Muriel**

  * Muriel met Gikhaldi first. The cougar leapt down the stairs at the new smell. He caught the bundle of golden fur in his arms, surprised but not particularly frightened.
  * _"Gikhaldi, sit."_
  * Muriel was more afraid of the unfamiliar voice in a foreign tongue than a medium sized carnivore jumping at him. I don't blame him.
  * You and Eros weren't home at the time, off doing something else. Muriel offered to leave.
  * "Nonsense. You're my brother-in-law, so I should get to know you."
  * "I don't mean to intrude-"
  * "Nonsense! Take a seat."
  * He sat.
  * She made a batch of rolls while instigating conversation. Muriel gave one word answers, maybe two words if he was brave. Small talk died quickly.
  * When you brought the rolls out, he actually dared ask a question.
  * You came home to the two most important people in your life bonding.



**Portia**

  * Portia met your sister back in Galbrada when you proposed, and they became pen pals. They were a formidable team despite the distance between them.
  * And then your sister came to Vesuvia to run the business after you moved in with Portia.
  * Gikhaldi was deeply confused when she first saw Pepi. What was this little thing? She looked a bit like a cougar, and she smelled a bit like a cougar. Eventually, Gikhaldi decided Pepi was a cub.
  * Portia often brought over home cooked meals for your sister as she was also busy dealing with vampires on weekends, and that doing so took much of her time. (You can't tell me there is 100% no vampires, man.)
  * It was also a good excuse to just come over.
  * Nadia gave good belly rubs, but Portia's were superior.



**Lucio**

  * Lucio has a bizarre mix of a superiority complex and an inferiority complex as well as a humongous ego. (I wouldn't call him a narcissist, though.)
  * Naturally, the first thing he did when he met your sister was challenge her to a duel. It's how his family showed affection.
  * She turned his saber into butter.
  * They would often have story-offs where they told adventures that escalated in danger and awesomeness every time.
  * "Did I forget to mention I slew Vorcandian, Lady of Maggots?"
  * "And did _I_ forget to mention why I'm count?"
  * For all the rivalry, he had a deep respect for her, and she him. His combat skills were no joke.
  * Melchior and Mercedes assumed Gikhaldi was a weird dog. They have playdates every Wednesday.
  * Maybe she took Lucio on one of her vampire hunts. I recommend you tag along.



**Valerius**

  * It was mutual disdain and dislike at first sight.
  * In his defense, she really thought he was a new vampire before the Change. Pale skin, hatred of nature, dramatic flare. Can you truly blame her for trying to murder him to death at that point?
  * After you clarified he was your husband and not an undead being, the mood lightened slightly.
  * A month later, she sent him a "Sorry I Tried to Kill You" gift in the form of chocolate because she will NOT indulge his alcoholism. It was Galbradan chocolate with caramel inside.
  * Gikhaldi followed Cicero like the plague. Not because she wanted to consume his flesh, per se. She just wanted to see what he was up to.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very self indulgent. I'm not sorry.


	30. Sorry (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you accidentally hurt those you love. It's an inevitability.
> 
> This has a bit of graphic detail, mostly on Portia's. Just FYI.
> 
> Requested by Pisces_Pirate.

**Asra**

  * Asra nearly drowned you.
  * In his defense, he didn't realize you couldn't swim, and you never told him for some obscure reason.
  * (For the angst!)
  * Night fell quiet and dark over Vesuvia, interrupted only by mosquitoes and fireflies. Twas a perfect night for a walk the beachfront.
  * As you strolled along the wet sand, his entire being brightened. He grabbed your arm and tossed you into the depths.
  * Blub blub blub
  * Blub blub
  * Blub
  * . . .
  * Oops.
  * He fussed over you for the next three weeks while you recovered from pneumonia. He made it a goal to teach you how to float, at the very least.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia nearly decapitated you.
  * Ever since the whole debacle with the Devil, she suffered from great and terrible nightmares. While she did talk to you about them, she took to sleeping with a knife, too. One can never be too careful.
  * She refused to let you die in real life.
  * How ironic that she sliced your throat when you awoke her from a particularly bad dream.
  * The blade nicked your jugular vein, but that was a simple enough healing job. Veins don't bleed as profusely as arteries.
  * She showered you in apologies and apology gifts to the point that you ran out of room to put them.
  * She no longer sleeps with a knife, by the way.



**Julian**

  * Julian nearly made you lose your toes.
  * Okay, so that's a bit of an exaggeration. He just broke your left foot and every single toe on said foot.
  * He was carrying something incredibly heavy, solid, and dense, so no, it wasn't a body. Too light and squishy.
  * Besides, bodies are more Valdemar's thing anyway.
  * You offered to help him. He denied. You offered again. He denied again.
  * The object slipped.
  * The object fell upon your foot with a creepy crunch.
  * Ouch.
  * It's a good thing he's a doctor.
  * Like always, Julian blamed himself. Give him hugs.



**Muriel**

  * Muriel nearly crushed you.
  * Muriel is a literal bear of a man, and like a bear, he can climb. He often must climb to refresh the runes.
  * You tagged along with him this particular morning. It was cold and snowy, and you figured he'd want some company.
  * He didn't mind.
  * (Read: he was absolutely ecstatic and internally jumped for joy.)
  * You were his cheerleader as he climbed the slippery branches.
  * And then he himself slipped.
  * You managed to slow him down substantially before he fell on you, but alas, both of you ended up in the snow.
  * Muriel, the poor lad, absolutely panicked, but then you started laughing.
  * Other than a bleeding lip, which you had bit on accident, and aching limbs, you were fine.
  * He refused to let you come along for a well.



**Portia**

  * Portia nearly cut your femoral artery.
  * You were teaching her how to conjure up items, and she figured a sword was a good idea, and it was. The problem was she put too much energy into it and created a giant anime sword.
  * A giant anime sword that promptly sliced into your thigh.
  * It was a fraction of an inch away from your artery, and it hit bone.
  * A mix of sutures and healing magic later, and you literally forced her back into the lesson.
  * "Doll, this is hardly the worst thing that's happened in training. In fact, one time my sister . . ."



**Lucio**

  * Lucio nearly killed both of you in a fire.
  * Lucio is a hot mess when it comes to magic. He has the willpower (childlike stubborness), creativity, and talent. He only lacks patience.
  * And yet, none of that mattered when you woke to the scent of smoke.
  * So . . . he kinda set the bed on fire while having a nightmare. You've got one guess as to what said nightmare was.
  * Oh, and he was also on fire. Kinda. His skin wasn't, but his hair was singed, and the smell was horrible.
  * You summoned water to splash down upon your husband lest his unusual immunity to fire ceased.
  * To say he was distraught would be a major understatement. You moved to your office for the night where a couch awaited. It was small for two people, but it gave you an unnecessary excuse to cuddle closer.
  * He gave you not one, not two, but three hours of cuddles in the morning to make up for his unconscious arson.



**Valerius**

  * Valerius nearly hit you.
  * This was at the end of his recklessly drunken days. He has since become far more sober. Yes, this was a wake up call.
  * He'd had a rough day. A terrible, horrible, no good, really bad day. I say this as context, not an excuse.
  * If there's one thing he learned from his old man, it's that the way to solve bad days is with alcohol. It was a bad lesson.
  * You confronted him on the issue. In his incoherent state, he chucked the wineglass in your general direction. It missed by a mile, but you recognized the intent.
  * You slept at the palace that night.
  * The next morning, with a horrific hangover, he went and apologized.
  * Next stop: Alcoholics Anonymous.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got the gist of what you wanted, Pisces.


	31. Hands (HC Main Six + Valerius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These hands were made for holding, and that's just what I'll do.
> 
> Requested by Toenail Collection.

**Asra**

  * Asra has remarkably unblemished hands, considering.
  * His left hand has faded bite marks from a dog attack in his youth. That hand has less mobility.
  * He has shorter fingers and a long palm.
  * He isn't one for nail polish, but is willing to be your Guinea pig.
  * There are, of course, some callouses.
  * His right thumb is slightly short than his left thumb. No one knows why.



**Nadia**

  * Nadia has the perfect hands. Long palms and fingers, naturally oval shaped nails. She barely has to do much other than an occasional clipping to keep them nice.
  * Her nails often have a layer of clear finger polish on them. She used to be an avid nail biter.
  * She loves painting her nails, and she is very good at nail art.
  * She specializes in flowers.



**Julian**

  * Wide palm and short, stubby fingers. Well, comparatively short anyway.
  * He has a mole on the corner of his second knuckle, left ring finger.
  * His nails are like little bricks of keratin.
  * His hand are surprisingly dexterous, which is good as he's a doctor.
  * Did I mention he's a doctor?
  * He has a pair of hitchhikers thumbs that give Asra the creeps.



**Muriel**

  * Muriel has almost disproportionately large hands. Almost. He's a large guy, so it makes sense that he has large hands.
  * His nails are perfect for nail art. Big and stumpy. It's great.
  * He has a ton of little tiny scars, primarily from just being alive. He has a little scar on his pinky from where Screm pecked him when he got a little too close to her nest. There are no hard feelings.
  * He's got worker hands.
  * Also, he can dislocate any and all his fingers at will. This also gives Asra the creeps.



**Portia**

  * Her entire body is freckled. Her hands are no exception.
  * You swear she has Julian's face in freckles on her left hand. She doesn't see it.
  * She has the same type of hands as Julian. Short fingers, long palm. Calloused.
  * She rarely paints her fingernails, but her toenails almost always have a layer of polish.
  * She's not the best at nail art, and more color wins up on her skin than her nails, but it's fun.



**Lucio**

  * Lucio is missing an entire arm, and on the hand that remains, he has three fingers. Musk bear. He's lucky he didn't lose the whole hand, that's how messed up it was.
  * Tis but a scratch.
  * (It was not just a scratch.)
  * The fingers that remain are crooked and broken.
  * He's ashamed of his hand the same way he's ashamed of his arm. Weak.
  * Give his hand a smooch.



**Valerius**

  * Valerius has really good hands, hands that rival Nadia's in shape.
  * Who am I kidding? No hands beat Nadia's. But his are a close second.
  * His fingers are naturally crooked at the first and second knuckles, leaning to the left or right.
  * His hands are always cold.
  * His hands are also ridiculously soft. Like, how? Was that part of his deal with the Devil?



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I leave you for a hiatus of unknown length, but I'll still be floating around the community.
> 
> I must know, of the many tags on this fic, what are your favorites?
> 
> My person favorites are Behold! Parenthood and ANIME SWORD.


End file.
